The Guardians Awaken
by SexualDisgrace
Summary: Sakura, Ino, and Karin are sisters stuck in a war. Separated when the Uchihas attack Konoha, they each begin their own adventures discovering hidden talents and purpose. [AU]
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone so this is my first long fanfiction. I've had this idea for quite a while and I have a lot of stuff in mind for this story. If you are looking for purely romantic fantasy this story probably isn't for you. As of right now my main focus is the adventures and relationships between the three sisters Sakura, Ino, and Karin. All three have suppressed "powers" that are weaker versions of their abilities in the actual Naruto series. I haven't chosen a pairing yet though I did have in mind SasuSaku, SaiIno, and SuiKar, however this is not set in stone and if there are pairing recommendations I will be tallying the votes as we go.

I'm serious enough about this fanfiction to make my own fantasy map to help you guys understand the layout of the six main areas. (You can find it on my profile) I hope this story will be interesting and everyone will keep reading. I want a lot of this story to have reader influence, which is why I created such a massive world. If you do have any scenes or ideas that you would like happen, leave a review and I will do my best to incorporate into the story.

Also be sure to check out my profile for the song Sakura sings. (Just the first part, not the second verse)

* * *

**~:[Sakura]: :[Ino]:~**

"Good morning sleeping beauty," Ino threw open the red silk drapery, enabling the bright morning sunshine to illuminate the room. Sakura was still fast asleep in her large bed. You could hear her groaning, her eyes squinting in the sunlight. She yanked the layers of silk blankets over her head and curled into a fetal position. She knew it would do nothing but delay the inevitable. However that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy her time under the nice warm blankets.

"Ino it's too early," you could hear her mumbled voice from underneath the blankets. Ino humphed and marched over to her older sister throwing the blankets onto the floor. You could hear her hiss curling up even more. Her long pink haired spilled about the soft pillows.

"Not today girls, we have very important visitors today, Sakura get up, Ino get her ready as soon as possible I only have one maid to spare this morning. Punctuality is crucial girls," an older woman walked in clapping her hands.

"Ugh Shishou," Sakura groaned. Sakura sat up on the edge of the bed, her long pink night pants reaching the top of her feet. Ino handed her a robe. Tsunade Senju, Sakura's personal trainer in all things medical and physical. She was Sakura's role model. She contained eternal beauty she was old enough to be Sakura's grandmother, over 50, but no one knew her real age. She looked to be about the age of 30, her face was soft and free of blemishes, with straw colored hair in low pigtails and dark honey colored eyes, she was a definition of beautiful.

"Don't worry our training tomorrow will make up for it," the woman replied smiling at her. Sakura's eyes lit up and she jumped off the side of her bed enthusiastically, and the woman took her leave.

"I hate the cold," Sakura said shivering as her small feet touched the cold intricate tile underneath. It held a slight warmth to it from the sun, but was still cool from the night's chill. It was getting warmer every day as spring neared, and Sakura's 20th name day.

"No one does dear now lets pick out a dress for you," Ino said walking towards Sakura's closet. Sakura yawned and stretched before groggily walking towards her vanity. It was a smaller dresser, only about 3 feet wide with one drawer. But it was skillfully carved out of cherry red mahogany wood. The bottom edge of the counter was curved and contained a small circle made out of small diamonds. Sakura's family emblem was just a simple white circle, the Haruno's. Sitting on the small cushioned bench she viewed her morning look. Grimacing at herself, she still looked like a child. She was 19 damnit, so why couldn't she grow into her huge forehead. Even her eyes were still big, green, and doe like. Not to mention compared to her sisters her body still failed to achieve a word even close to "curvy". She didn't mind though, unlike her other sisters she was more athletic. She poked and prodded at her forehead, groaning.

"Just face it Sakura your forehead will forever be large, now what about this," Ino said grinning at Sakura playfully. She chose a small but long white colored dress. It hugged her small petite form well, but did not come off as promiscuous. The sleeves were long and grew wider towards the wrist. The top of the dress was more horizontal and was lined with small pink and white gems. Sakura glared at her sister. She smirked as the maid began to brush through her hair. She wondered what it would look like short. Would people make fun of her? Perhaps she didn't even care enough about them to not cut it. It would definitely be an improvement during her training.

"Let's be fair pig, we all know your last boyfriend didn't leave you because of your personality," Sakura replied. Ino growled and opened her mouth to retort but was interrupted by a voice through the doorway.

"What guy would want either of you as wives? Especially wives who are never on time," a taller girl leaned against the door frame using one finger to readjust her small glasses. Sakura and Ino turned and glared at her.

"Karin what do you want," Ino said throwing Sakura's dress over her arm. Karin snorted, rolling her dark raspberry colored eyes at the couple. She stood up straight as her red curls bounced against her shoulders. Karin was their eldest sister and next in line for the throne, never wasting a second to make sure that her younger sisters knew it. She wasn't a bad person, just a huge ego and a jealous personality. Sakura had figured it was the stress of her classes, politics and the teachings of courtesies between kingdoms. Konoha was a wealthy country, but the Haruno's never held it to their own personal treasury. The people were happy, as far as Sakura was concerned. Of course not all people were perfectly content and they never would be. There were still rebellions out in the village, jealous fools.

"Tsunade sent me to get you guys, they have arrived. Oh and first come first serve," she said and laughed as she walked down the hall. Sakura sighed, she would never understand her. Why did she have to be so bitter towards them, they have never done anything to her. Their parents treated them all fairly. The maid finished up her french braid, too late in time for Sakura to argue with Ino about her wardrobe choices. The maid bowed and took her leave to give Sakura her privacy. She sighed and grabbed the dress from Ino. Ino went to choose some shoes. She slipped the gown over her body and smoothed out the small wrinkles. Sakura again looked at herself in the mirror rolling her eyes at the reflection. She slipped her feet into the small white flats.

"Wait, we need to touch up a bit," Ino said halting Sakura from leaving.

"What? Ino I don't need "touched up" I'm not exactly TRYING to get a guy," Sakura said giving a disapproving look towards her sister. Ino ignored her and ordered Sakura to close her eyes. Applying some light kohl to her eyes, not too much but just enough to shed away some innocence.

"Can we go now," Sakura said. Ino rolled her eyes and they proceeded out of the room together.

**~:[Sakura]: :[Ino]: :[Karin]:~**

"You're late," their mother objected their behavior. They both mumbled an apology before their mother sighed and gave a small smile. She ushered them into the throne room where their father and older sister stood in front of a line of young men. The bright sun still shined through the skylights, bright colors flooded the room fromt he painted mosaic glass. A single red carpet lined the way from the door to the far side of the room where five thrones sat. Her father of course in the middle owning the largest of them next to his on the right her mother's throne, slightly smaller, but larger than their daughters. Sakura didn't attend to much of the political matters brought forth from the citizens. She couldn't say the same for Karin and her parents.

Karin twirled a lock of hair around her finger chewing on the side of her mouth. Sakura noted she was nervous, unusual for Karin. Sakura stood next to her with Ino on her left and her mother walking towards the other side of her father. There were several more young suitors that arrived and they exchanged small greetings through bows and curtseys. Sakura couldn't deny that she was also nervous, but perhaps it was because she felt like a treasure being auctioned off to the highest bidder. Sakura would never give any man the satisfaction of complete control over her. She was an independent woman, and she wanted to be treated as such. Her sisters being much different from her, going with the flow trying to fit in and create a good image.

"Thank you fine young gentlemen for taking the time to travel to our beautiful kingdom of Konoha. As you know my daughters are of marrying age and as a simple practice to better introduce everyone tonight, a gala will be held," the king exclaimed excitedly towards their guests. Sakura seen her older sister fidget next to her.

"What's wrong," Sakura whispered quietly hoping her father wouldn't hear her over his booming voice.

"I feel a dark presence. It's so... cold and evil," Karin whispered her eyes narrowing.

"No one likes the cold Karin," Ino said smiling towards their audience. Sakura rolled her eyes. Her older sister was going crazy on her and her younger sister was, well, pig headed. Sakura turned her attention back to the guests. None of the men seemed too interesting, most of them were good looking, but some looked more interested in the goods than the heart. Sakura frowned slightly. It helped most of them turned an eye towards her sisters. Karin of course being the jewel of all prizes, knowing their marriage towards her will grant them the wealth and ruling of her kingdom as well addition to their own kingdom. Ino being next her beautiful long blond hair, which Sakura noted she decided to wear down today, and sparkling devilish sapphire eyes and curvy body. She would make a beautiful wife, something that can be shown off and the king can say "all mine". Sakura being the bottom of the prizes a small maiden of spring brought nothing of value to the table. She inwardly chuckled at the expressions she would receive if any of them knew all she did was read and practice combat training. She didn't care though, she never planned on marrying rather she wanted to be out adventuring helping out as many people as she could. She began to tune in to her fathers speech as it came to an end.

"We expect everyone to be there on time," he ended looking towards his two youngest with a sharp eye. They hunkered away and grinned sheepishly. He sighed and dismissed the men in front of him. They all began to chatter amongst themselves, some taking their leave seeing nothing of value. Of course Sakura knew they would still show up to the gala, not attending would ruin the reputation of their own kingdoms.

"You know how being late will look on you and the kingdom's future," their father said putting one hand on each of their shoulders.

"It was my fault father I was late to wake up," Sakura said. She didn't mind taking the blame the worst she could get was a slap on a wrist. Ino glared at her, she hated when Sakura did that.

"Of course sooner or later I won't believe you at all. Well I think I will look over it for today, be sure to make it up tonight at the gala. And girls wear your best dresses and behavior," he reprimanded them and walked over towards Karin who was currently talking to one of the candidates. She peered back at Sakura with a small worried look in her eyes. Sakura didn't know why, but she believed Karin could feel these things. IT still gave Sakura chills, if Karin did feel something this dark she didn't want to ever meet the person who held this aura. And hoped this person would leave and not cause any trouble.

Sakura proceeded back to her chambers to change into her combat clothing. The fire that once lit the shadows of the room was slowly burning out. It was becoming warmer with the constant sun shining through the large glass pane window. She chose a simple red tunic, with her families crest on the back. Throwing on a pair of tan trousers and some black riding boots, she took a small red silk ribbon Ino had given to her when they were younger and tied it at the end of her braid. She nodded at herself in the mirror, feeling more comfortable in her pants than her skirts. Ino walked in before Sakura could grab her cloak.

"And where do you think you're going," Ino asked throwing a hand on her hip. Sakura sighed, now she would have to argue with Ino about her rights of going wherever she pleased.

"Out riding," Sakura stated turning around to face her sister, fastening her cloak around her shoulders.

"Where," Ino said curiously.

"Amaranthine Glade."

"But thats so far in the forest, we have a gala tonight we have to attend. What time will you have to stay there," Ino asked crossing her arms. Her hair was set up into her customary ponytail, the end reaching her waist. Some of her bangs fell down and sat in front of her right eye. She adorned a simple purple sun dress, that reached her knees. The top was stretchy and stuck to her like a second skin, revealing all of her curves. The sleeves puffed up at the top of her shoulders. She wore tan colored caligae sandals that laced up to the middle of her shin.

"Then go with me," Sakura said shrugging. She took her extra cloak and shoved it in her small pack. She secured it around her waist, and looked at Ino. Ino sighed and finally agreed. Sakura watched her walk out and assumed she was going to get ready. She took this time to make sure she had everything she needed then proceeded out into the hallway. Ino had already disappeared around the corner as Sakura walked down the long corridor. Just like the throne room, there was a single red carpet lining the middle of the room. Large paintings hung to her right, most were random and held no meaning towards the family itself but were still beautiful enough to preserve. The large windows on her left let in a bulk of sunlight. She walked up to two large armored statues that seemed to be guarding the door. Pushing it open she came across a large room that held various weapons. She walked towards the bows grabbing the one that was crafted especially for her. It was made of a dark colored yew engraved with sakura petals. She hung it around her back and grabbed her quiver. It was simple, and hung tightly on her back.

She grabbed her sword. It was shorter than average, but it was light and Sakura was agile. It was made of titanium steel, that glittered in the light. The grip was firm and covered with a piece of leather. The pommel was carved in the shape of a cherry blossom and the petals were filled with pink opals. The cross-guard was straight and diamond shaped, filled with emeralds. Sakura had name it Life's Bane. Sliding it into its sheath, she strapped it to her belt.

"Are you going to hunt," Ino had asked her from the doorway. She was holding a basket filled with an arrangement of dangos and andagi, the top covered with a clean picnic blanket. Sakura raised her eyebrow at her but said nothing.

** ~:[Karin]:~**

"Karin I want you to join me for today's judgements, it is time you learned in a real life situation," Karin's father told her. She nodded her head, she knew it was expected. She was the heir to her kingdom and she would learn how to properly run it. He gave her a reassuring smile and they both sat on their respective thrones. There were several guards stationed around the room as well as a few members of the council. Karin's father always insisted there be a reliable outside source on any situation, and Karin never argued. She began to feel nervous again, it was that presence, but slightly different from before. Not as cold. She began to chew on the side of her cheek, reminding herself she needed to stop that habit.

"Introducing, Hyuuga Neji from the Hyuuga Dynasty," the courier replied bowing in front of the king and princess. She could see her father stiffen and the council began to mutter among themselves. Behind the courier was a tall man with long brown hair and striking violet eyes. They intrigued Karin, he was handsome she did admit. He held a firm smile and his eyes were slightly narrowed. She couldn't tell if he was nervous or irritated, probably both. He put his hands together in front of him and bowed slightly. Her father recognized him and held a hand to shush the council. The whispering ceased and all seemed to be eager at his visit. She could understand the Hyuuga Dynasty was so far away and the landscape needed to travel to get there. Swamps and forests, even mountains depending the path you took.

"Your majesty, I am Hyuuga Neji. Nephew of Hyuuga Hiashi our clans leader. I ask assistance from your kingdom," he said looking straight into the King's eyes. Her father rested an arm on the chair and began to pull at his whiskers.

"And what assistance might that be," he asked carefully. Karin remembered that the Hyuugas and the Uchihas of Otogakure were at war. They were both old clans and always struggled to gain more power over the other. It was small in accordance with the other large villages, due to the distance away. However something must of happened for the nephew of the clans leader to travel so far from home during a war.

"Senju Tsunade, master of healing arts. We are in troubled times, as you may know the Uchiha clan and mine are at war, and we are need of medical assistance. I wish to escort Tsunade back to the Hyuuga province to assist our doctors. Our numbers are growing small and soon our clan will be wiped out," Neji said.

"Your highness, if we help the Hyuuga out we will be seen as enemies to Otogakure. It seems hardly worth it, to put our village in danger for the sake of a few lives," the kings, highest member of the council, Jiraiya had spoken. Neji glared at the old man.

"Those few lives are my family, and I would appreciate that you can at least act like my clan is something," Neji replied crossing his arms.

"Why would they want a war between the 5 nations. Surely Oto knows that we would have more allies than the Uchiha can imagine," another council member explained.

"Yes, but the Uchiha clan is large and quite brutal. They're special eyes are ones to fear in themselves," Jiraiya replied.

"Even with their eyes, if we do side with the Hyuugas and with the aid of the other kingdoms, they can easily be taken down. Perhaps we shouldn't worry about a war and help the Hyuugas," the third council member explained with a smirk. The king was silent throughout the conversation. He played with his whiskers thinking. The council members continued to argue and the King held up a hand. The room got quiet.

"Fetch me Tsunade," he said, and two guards left to retrieve the older woman.

**~:[Sakura]: :[Ino]:~**

"Len, are our mares ready," Sakura asked him smiling. He blushed at her and nodded his head handing the princess's their respectful reins. He lent a hand to Sakura ignoring Ino but she brushed him off and motioned him to help her sister. Ino glared at him. Sakura flung herself on top of the horse, securing her feet in the stirrups. Len hoisted Ino on top of her mare, still holding her basket.

"Thank you Len we will be back before the gala," Sakura smiled at him. He smiled back and Sakura tapped her heel into the horses side he began to move. Ino doing the same following beside her sister. The horses rode through the forest, moving around the trees gracefully. Their large hooves breaking the small twigs beneath them.

"Sakura," Ino asked wanting her sisters attention. Sakura made a small hmm signaling that she was listening.

"Sing that one song," Ino said smiling her eyes closed. Sakura nodded, not that Ino could see, and began to sing. It was an old song, from the time of the sages. The words rolling off of her tongue, Ino humming the music. Their voices echoed within the forest, it was silent as if it was a lullaby that had put them to sleep. A breeze picked up seeping through the opening of Sakura's cloak making her shiver. She sang it over and over, such a sad song with so much meaning but few remembered it. About an hour and a half later the noise of forest life began to elevate as they neared the glade.

It was an open space with large trees surrounding in a perfect circle. In the middle sat a weeping cherry tree, Sakura smiled at it. There was an assortment of rocks not to far, each containing the long forgotten language of the ancients on it. The tree provided much shade for the two princess as Sakura dismounted. Her horse stayed in its place. She took the basket and held it in one hand, grabbing Ino's hand with the other, as she slid down gracefully, making sure her skirts didn't ride up. Sakura handed the basket back to her as she walked towards the tree. The horses began to stalk off together grazing on some of the grass, not venturing far. Sakura unsheathed her sword and cut down a few of the longer branches, allowing more space for the girls to sit down and eat. Ino laid out the small blanket and sat down. Sakura soon sat down next to her.

"I swear that boy would give anything to be with you," Ino said huffily to her sister as she handed her a dango. Sakura hummed as she ate. Ino rolled her eyes. She knew her sister was playing stupid always dodging the subject of love. They ate the picnic lunch in peace as the sun began to get hotter and the breeze picked up. Sakura sat up quickly as crows fled from a group of trees. Ino looked over at her sister surprised at the sudden movement. Sakura stood up unhooking her bow from her torso.

"Where are you going," Ino asked Sakura sitting up straighter.

"Hunting."

"W-Wait don't leave me here alone how will I defend myself," Ino asked worry in her eyes. Sakura contemplated and remembered a small dagger she kept in her pack. She removed it and handed it to her sister hilt first.

"Here its light and small so hide it and use it as a surprise attack," Sakura said. Ino gaped at her. She really expected her to STAB someone or something. The only knives she had ever used was for cooking and even then she wasn't very proficient with them. Sakura didn't wait for her sister to protest. She ran off towards the commotion disappearing into the shade of the trees.

**~:[Shisui]: :[Sai]:~**

"Hahahaha, now there is a fine piece of art," a large man boasted slapping a bar maids backside. She giggled at him and spilt the overflowing beer onto the floor. The inn was hidden in shadows as the small fireplace kept the inside warm. Drunk men and laughter were aplenty, however a couple sat towards the corner of the inn next to the window.

"So we followed him here now what," Shisui asked his cousin. He took a swig of brew as Sai began to map their progress. He was a master cartographer and most of the landscape maps were produced between him and other adventurers.

"We wait," Sai said simply not looking towards his older cousin. Shisui was impatient but he was a fine warrior and never let it cloud his mind in the battlefield.

"Maaaaan what am I supposed to do. We don't even know how long he's going to be here," he whined his eyes starting to cloud from the alcohol. Commotion could be heard outside as a fleet of horses rode up to the inn. Shisui and Sai looked out the window, quickly packing up what little they had and bringing their hoods up. They walked towards the inn keeper.

"Do you have a back exit," Sai asked him. He nodded and pointed behind him. Shisui and Sai wasted no time exiting the small inn as guardsmen began pouring in the inn joining in the laughter and stench. The two cousins weaved through the forest as Shisui put his hands behind his head whistling. Sai said nothing as they continued on.

"Are you sure you know where we're going," he asked him. He had full faith in his cousin but sometimes he wondered. His cousin didn't answer him and Shisui rolled his eyes.

"We're heading to the glade where the last message from the ancients are being held," Sai replied. The language of the ancients. Complex but the eyes of the Uchiha made it extremely easy to comprehend. Shisui began to daydream as he ran into his cousins back. Almost falling over, his cousin grabbed his cloak and pulled him down. Shisui was about to reply but there in the middle of the glade sat a beautiful blond girl and two horses. Shisui began to wonder where the other person was, or why would this high borne girl have two horses.

"What is she doing here," Sai asked curiosity laced his voice.

"You know who she is?"

"Haruno Ino," Sai said his face was slightly pink making Shisui wonder if he was almost blushing. He grinned and pat his cousin hard on the back.

"Well it's only fitting we introduce our selves to the princess of the next wealthiest kingdom." Shisui stood up and walked out into the opening. She yelped and jumped up real quick getting her hair caught in some of the branches. She had a look between fear and irritation. Shisui held his hands up.

"Wooo hey not going to hurt you," he said smiling towards her. She yanked the rest of her hair out of the branches and held the small digger up towards Shisui. He stared at her in amusement. It was clear she didn't know how to handle the weapon.

"It is a pleasure to meet you your highness. But perhaps that dagger would be more useful if it was out of its sheath," Shisui said trying not to laugh. She grew angry and embarrassed as she lowered the weapon. Sai soon walked out from behind him.

"Now now we're just here for business, nothing to do with you of course so enjoy your little picnic and we will tell no one of our meeting here," Shisui said as Sai walked towards the stone. He began to copy the script onto his parchment paper.

~**:[Karin]:~**

"Your majesty," Tsunade bowed to the king. He smiled at her and gestured towards Neji. Neji got down to his knees and bowed towards her.

"Lady Tsunade my clan is in desperate need of your abilities. Please give me the honor of escorting you the the Hyuuga Compound," Neji said never looking up to her.

Her face held a serious expression. His offer was asking a lot, it wasn't a decision she could easily make. She knew the king and his council had already discussed the issue of the war. However she took her age into account. She did look very young but she didn't know how well her body would take the trip. However she did know of someone who shared her skills as a medic and was much younger than her. She didn't know how the King would react to her idea.

"Im sorry I must decline your offer," Tsunade began. The boys head raised up, his eyes filled with much hatred. He began to retaliate to her answer but she held up her hand silencing him.

"I will offer a different proposition. However it would be the Kings decision," Tsunade said crossing her arms over her endowed chest. The king raised his eyebrow but soon caught on. He looked towards Karin, she was after all Sakuras sister.

"Karin, what would you think about Sakura taking Tsunades place," the king said to his eldest daughter. Her eyes widened at the idea and began to chew on her lip. Karin knew her sister was more than capable of handling the duty, but none of them had ever been out past the forest. She didn't see any reason why she couldn't. She pushed her glasses up further on her nose.

"I believe my sister is more than capable of handling the duties given. However we've never been on such a long trip before, but in the end I don't ever see an issue as to why she can't." The king smiled at his daughter. He would .take her word for it. He nodded his head.

"I approve but I will send Naruto as an escort," the king said offering Neji the new deal. His eyes narrowed.

" I apologize your highness but I doubt the trip let alone the war itself would be suit for a princess," Neji replied. Tsunade smirked.

"I don't think you've met a princess like sakura."

**~:[Sakura]: :[Ino]: :[Shisui]: :[Sai]:~**

She heard her sister yelp, but it wasn't a hurt kind of yelp it was out of pure fear. Sakura raced back towards the glade her arrow knocked ready to be launched. She appeared in the glade behind two men both in black cloaks. She saw the dagger in Ino's hand still sheathed. He held his hands up in a yielding position. She brought her bow up and aimed towards his heart.

"Halt, state your name and purpose," Sakura said she could feel her heart pounding. She had never been in this situation and the adrenaline in her was kicking. It took all of her will to not show her fear. The man turned around swiftly holding his hands up even higher as he seen his situation.

"Lower your weapon commoner," Sai replied aiming his own bow towards her. However she did not yield and did not correct his mistake at her authority. The less they knew the better. She turned her bow and aimed towards the other man instead. A man without his weapon was no threat to her. She had trained hard for these situations, mostly self defense.

"Hey now no need for this, I call a truce. Both of you put down your weapons and this encounter never happened," Shisui said putting down his hood. He was so handsome, his choppy navy colored hair and midnight eyes. She looked at Ino behind him and saw her pleading eyes. Sakura sighed and slowly lowered her bow her opponent doing the same.

"State your name and purpose," Sakura repeated herself. They remained silent. Sai began to copy the script again. Shisui began to walk towards his cousin.

Sakura was irritated she hated being ignored. Slinging her bow back across her torso she cautiously walked towards her sister.

"What the hell," Sakura asked her sister in a hushed voice. Ino shrugged. She had no idea who these two were or what they wanted. She did know they wanted the ancient language off those rocks. What she didn't understand was why. It was always said that no one could comprehend it.

"Get on your horse we're going to head back," Sakura said. Ino began to pick up what was left of the picnic but Sakura grabbed her wrist and nodded her head no. Ino was biting her lip and she nodded. Sakura whistled the horse over causing the men to look towards her. Sakura glared at them, the older of the two males gave her a smirk. She grabbed Ino's waist and helped her onto her horse. Sakura then mounted her own horse and was about to take off into the woods.

Ino jumped as war horns could be heard in the distance. Sakura looked up fear in her eyes. The banners were being called. What was happening.

"Ino head to the cottage" Sakura said. Ino was about to argue with her sister but the look Sakura gave her kept her lips into a firm line. She nodded and motioned for her horse to head toward the fields. Once Ino disappeared into the trees Sakura looked back towards the two men. They were staring at her. She glared at them again before setting off into a gallop towards the village.

**~:[Shisui]: :[Sai]:~**

Once Sakura left the men relaxed ever so slightly. "Why are our banners being called. This can't be good," Shisui said his brow furrowing. Sai finished packing up his ink and parchment and the two took off into a run after Sakura.

"This can't be good. Fugaku really wouldn't be as stupid to call banners on Konoha would he," Shisui asked his cousin. Sai was quiet, he didn't like to talk about the main family much. Although he did have to agree. Uchihas were powerful with great numbers as well as wealthy. However Konoha had many more allies, easily outnumbering them. Not to mention the Hyuugas would take the opportunity for revenge. The only thing Sai could think about was where the blond headed princess went.

**~:[Sakura]:~**

As Sakura began to get closer she could hear the screams of the citizens and see the smoke rising through the air. She unsheathed her sword but prayed she wouldn't have to use it. Bursting through the trees she seen men everywhere throwing torches towards the houses. Sakura's horse began to rear up as a nearby house exploded. She fell off backwards and her horse took off. Looking to her right she noticed a woman and child cornered, fury engulfed her as she quickly ran towards them raising her sword to attack the man. She brought her sword down as it sliced through his shoulder blade. He screamed in pain and his eyes turned red in hatred. He spun around, quickly forgetting the woman and child, hitting her in the gut making her double over. The man brought his foot up connecting with Sakura's chin and she flew backward several feet. Her vision began to blur as she laid on the ground in pain trying to catch her breath.

The adrenaline in her soon ran out. She had never felt so sore and tired in her life. The man walked over and stood above her kicking her head knocking her unconscious. The last thing she seen was his wide grin and blood red eyes.

**~:[Karin]:~**

Yelling could be heard as the clunking of chain mail came closer. Everyone turned towards the entrance of the throne room as 2 guards ran in. The king and his daughter stood up quickly.

"Your majesty we're under attack by the Uchihas. Please we must get you to safety," one of the guards replied.

"Get as many women and children into the safe houses as well as the wounded. Tsunade take Karin as well. I want all able men to draw their swords with honor," everyone began to move quickly following the Kings orders.

"What about Mom and my sisters," Karin looked fearfully towards her father. He sighed.

"They will be fine. Go with Tsunade and stay safe. Where is Naruto!?"

"Sir he has already joined the battle," one of the guards said. The king sighed.

_That boy._

* * *

Dun dun dun. What's going to happen next. Sakura is unconscious who will save her? Will Ino make it safely to the unknown cottage? Will Karin and Tsunade make it safely to the safe houses?

_Please review and constructive criticism is encouraged!  
_

_~SexualDisgrace_


	2. Chapter 2

Please review! I don't own anything but the story! Enjoy!

* * *

**~:[Tsunade]: :[Karin]:~**

The council had dispersed as the King ran off to gear up in his armor. Jiraiya was reluctant to let Tsunade go alone, but knew he was needed elsewhere.

"Tsunade, be safe." That look he had gave her made the whole thing feel like a good bye. He didn't plan on coming back. Tsunade frowned at that fact. Jiraiya had been there all her life, throgh the death of her little brother and Dan. Her heart ached at the thought of it. She wasn't blind, she knew of Jiraiya's feelings towards her. She didn't return the same feelings but she didn't want to lose him.

"Jiraiya, I swear on this village if you don't come out alive after this I will tear your corpse to pieces," she threatened him. He gave her a lazy smile knowing this was her way of begging him to come back alive. He nodded his head before running out of the room towards the battle.

"Karin," Tsunade said in a stern voice. Karin's eyes darted everywhere and she began to get dizzy. She fell into a fit of large breaths. Her heart felt like it was going to explode out of her chest. Tsunade noticed this and touched Karin's forehead with two fingers. They tingled and somewhat tickled and began to glow blue before Karin fell limply in her arms. Tsunade sighed. She hadn't used chakra in so long, but she didn't have time to think about it.

She heard a crumbling of debris outside and knew they had finally gotten inside the castle walls. She hoisted Karin over her shoulder before running to the side exit. She ran down the hallways heading for the kitchen basement. Her high heels clicked loudly down the stairs. It had felt as if she were flying, her feet hardly touched the ground. She sat Karin down lightly and put her hands together facing towards the back wall. A gust began to form picking up her blond locks as they fluttered in the air. The wall began to creak open and Tsunade began to sweat.

"Ugh." She heard Karin wake behind her grabbing her head. Tsunade knew the after effects of her powers. Karin groggily sat up disoriented. When the opening was large enough for them to sidle through she broke the enchantment and began to breathe heavily. No she wasn't as young as she used to be, and definitely out of practice. Pulling her up, Tsunade threw Karin's arm over her shoulder slowly dragging her through the wall.

"T-Tsunade-sama," Karin asked in a tone of wondering. Karin felt it again. That presence. Hyuuga Neji. Why could she feel these things. It wasn't normal and Karin began to scare herself.

"Neji is up ahead," Karin said softly. She might as well inform Tsunade. Tsunade looked sideways at her. She always knew the girl could feel things that others couldn't. Perhaps, Tsunade thought, that was her forgotten ability. They walked out on a railless platform hanging above the large room. It fell into layers of concrete before settling into a large noticed a staircase that led from the bottom up to the platform where the doorway was located.

Citizens were shuffling through it in a panic. There were torches to keep the room alight. Karin figured this room would be a lot colder, if not for the people. Crying could be heard from the women and children. Karin felt pity. It must be hard for them, to lose everything. Guards began to yell towards the opening. She seen a blue light shine and the guards seemed stunned. Neji Hyuuga had pushed the rest of them into the room before sealing the door.

"His eyes," Karin said out loud.

"Yes, the Byakugan. Allows them to see three hundred and sixty degrees at a 10 kilometer range, it also allows them to see through objects," Tsunade said. She walked along the platform to him as Karin followed close behind her.

"Hyuuga good work. What's the report," Tsunade asked in an authoritative voice. Neji knew she would make a good leader, perhaps the people here would accept her as one until things were stable.

"I've disposed of all guards heading this way, I haven't seen anymore close enough to fear about being discovered," he told her in a calm collective voice. She nodded her head.

"Where are the rest of the citizens I know these aren't all the people," Karin asked pushing up her glasses.

"There are four more underground pits located beneath Konoha. They are safe houses for attacks such as these. Meaning if word gets out about their locations no one will be safe," Tsunade was sure to stare at Neji intently at the last bit of information. He knew what she had meant. If other villages found out about it, Neji would be the first culprit. He understood after all, the Hyuuga compound was also lined with special barriers and defense enchantments.

"Tsunade-sama what do we do," one of the guards questioned her. She said nothing for a couple of seconds before turning around to look at the citizens.

"I don't know," she replied softly.

**~:[Sakura]: ******:[Naruto]:**~**

He brought his sword down expecting it to dig into flesh but instead it was intercepted and the impact made painful vibrations up his arms. He was angry. His shoulder was still bleeding from the wound Sakura had given him. He was so close to executing his revenge. He looked up into angry red eyes and fang like teeth. The boy wasted no time and thrusted his sword into the man's throat. He choked on his own blood and his eyes changed from red to black before Naruto pulled his sword out. The man fell sideways dead.

The blonde haired boy looked down at Sakura's face gently as his eyes changed back into a cerulean blue. He looked up again and noticed the only people around were Sakura, the two civilians, and him. He watched as the kid pried herself out of her mother's arms. Her mother still held a tight grip on the child's arm but allowed her to walk them towards them.

"Is Sakura-hime going to be ok," the child looked up innocently towards Naruto. He hesitated before slowly nodding his head yes. The child gave a large smile. A smile unsuited for the burning houses and dead bodies that lie around them. They heard yelling and Naruto quickly looked up. The older woman had brought Sakura's sword to Naruto. He put it back into its sheath. Large shadows were created from the blood red sunset. He sheathed his own sword before picking up and positioning Sakura on his back. He looked towards the two females noting their smiles had turned into fear. He frowned at them. He turned towards the older woman.

"Do you know where the nearest safe house is located?" She nodded her head yes picked up the child and ran off. Naruto looked towards where the yelling was coming from and dashed off in the opposite direction into the shadows of the trees.

**~:[Shisui]: :[Sai]:~**

Shisui and Sai met up with their fellow clan members. The lower men gave a small salute recognizing their authority.

"What the hell is going on," Shisui demanded his eyes burned as the need to turn on his Sharingan increased.

"Sir, Fugaku-sama ordered us to bring Neji Hyuuga back to the compound. Quoted in any means necessary," he responded. Shisui could catch a hint of fear in his eyes. He groaned and ran his hand through his hair.

"Damnit. This is going to start a war," Shisui sighed the stress was getting to him. He would never admit it out loud but his uncle was so simple minded. Sai ignored the two men and began to look around. The usual scenery of an attack on a village. He heard some talking and looked towards the direction. He seen a flash of pink and yellow disappear into the trees.

"Did you see something." The two men were looking at him. Without hesitation he shook his head no.

"Alright scout the area for the dead bodies. Remove the eyes, we can't afford them to fall into the wrong hands. Burn them when they have all been retrieved," Shisui said in a more serious voice. It was one he didn't use very often but his uncle had crossed the line.

"And any survivors," the man asked him.

"Let the civilians free. Any Uchiha kin that cannot make the trip back give them a swift death."

**~:[Ino]:~**

She was scared there was no doubt about that. She had never seen that look in her sister's eyes. She wasn't stupid. No. Ino wasn't stupid as she played out to be. Sakura was going to fight, and she listened to her and ran off like a coward. But she would not cry, Sakura would not want her tears. She had finally reached the field and took off into a gallop. The cottage. It was a little old shack the two had found when they were younger wandering around the forest. It was old and run down, but it still stood and the roof was still intact. It was a good hiding place and more importantly would house her until she came up with a plan. She was annoyed. She felt weak and useless. Ino knew she wasn't, but compared to her sisters... She sighed.

The horse decelerated as they neared the trees again. The sunset colored the sky red. She choked back a sob. She sat up straighter on her horse. She would be strong, she was a Haruno after all.

The cottage began to come into view still looking as old as it did when they found it. She dismounted her horse annoyed. She looked down at herself, her eyes narrowing. She was done being the pretty princess, she would make a difference. She didn't know how at this moment but she would. She looked at the dagger in her hand. Her fingers were white from clutching it so hard. It was the last thing she had of Sakura and her only defense. She unsheathed it. It was a simple dagger, the only reason you could tell of its quality was because of the golden handle that shimmered even in the shade of the trees. She grabbed her skirts into her left hand and began to chop away until it ended right above her knees. She stuffed the remaining silk fabric into her pack and tied the horses reins onto what was left of a fence.

She walked into the cottage. The door creaked as she opened it. She sneezed. The dust was thick in the air, making a clear layer over the little furniture it had. To the left there was a simple sink and a counter with two cabinets. Table and chairs, that Ino didn't think was stable enough to support anything anymore. And to the right was a cot with raggy sheets and a flat pillow. Ino sighed it would do till she could figure out what her next plan is. She knew how to get back to the village from here, but if the banners were any indication it wasn't safe to return. She had to think of her strengths, but right now she would clean up. After all she expected to be staying here for the night before heading back.

She opened the windows, the sun was gone. It began to get cold.

**~:[Next Day]:~**

It began to stink of sweat and urine as the pit was made to only hold so much. Tsunade could notice the irritation levels rise. It was time.

"Alright. Neji is it clear," Tsunade asked him.

"Byakugan!" He looked back and forth for a few seconds before nodding his head.

"I don't see anyone that is a threat." Tsunade nodded her head in approval.

"We need to gather up all the citizens inside the castle together, I want all council members and nobles in the study immediately, except for you Karin. You come with me. We need to reassure everyone not to panic. We can account for all losses later," Tsunade said to them. They all nodded their heads in confirmation.

Karin watched as Neji lead the guards outside the pit to scout the area. Tsunade began to turn her head towards all the citizens.

"Alright listen up, I want everyone to gather in the throne room. Please remain calm and continue in an orderly fashion," Tsunade nodded at them as they began to gather themselves up and continue out the door in couples. Kids clung tightly to their parents tightly some being carried to avoid being separated. Karin was silent, it was sad to see this, especially it being her own people.

"Stay strong. If you are not confident your people will follow. Even if you have to pretend everything will be ok, you will get more support," Tsunade said smiling to Karin. She nodded in reply. Tsunade continued after the last couple, Neji leading and guards surrounding them. Other council members began leading their own group of civilians into the throne room before branching off into the King's study. Tsunade walked up onto the throne pedestal. People began to quiet down.

"Citizens of Konoha please remain calm. We will all stay in the castle until it is deemed safe to return to your homes. All families please gather into groups to be lead to your own living quarters. Space is limited we need to ensure all families have a place to stay. In the meantime guards will be escorting you to your rooms," Tsunade said in her "authoritative" voice, as Karin put it. Tsunade turned towards her.

"We need to head to the study room, the council members will be meeting us there," Tsunade said to her. Karin nodded her face held a sad expression. Tsunade gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry everything will be fine."

"It's not things i'm worried about."

_Where is your family when you need them most._

**~:[Sakura]: :[Shizune]: ******:[Naruto]:**~**

His feet began to feel like lead. He felt ashamed he had almost began to fall asleep. Sakura needed him and he knew just the person to take her to. Naruto hoped she was home. His motivation increased as he began to near a wall of Japanese Maples. He shivered he knew what would happen if he walked between the wrong trees. He hated needles. He walked down the wall and finally noticed the small leaf symbol carved into the tree trunk. His face sunk was it to the right or left. He was frustrated.

He sat Sakura down feeling relieved of the extra weight. He grabbed a nearby stick throwing it between the right of the marked tree. Needles flew swiftly impaling the poor stick as green ooze began to seep out of the puncture holes. His eyes were wide and he heard a cough. He quickly drew his sword towards the sound. There stood a woman with black hair carrying a basket of herbs.

"You could of just hollered," she said tapping her foot. He lowered his guard re sheathing his sword and grinned sheepishly. She looked towards sakura her eyes growing wide she dropped the basket and ran towards her. She knelt down her hand resting on Sakura's forehead. It glowed green for a few seconds before she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Let's talk inside."

**~:[Ino]: :[Kiba]:~**

She woke up at the first break of sunlight. Her back ached from the broken bed. She stretched her arms up, popping her back. She cringed at the sound. The thin ragged sheet provided no warmth for her. She sighed getting out of bed. She heard a dog bark and a small masculine laugh. Her eyes widened and she grabbed her dagger. This time she made sure to unsheathe it. She positioned herself behind the door, glad she had cut her dress.

"Man haven't been here in forever." He opened the door and stopped short as he noticed the cleanliness. She could hear him sniff and his dog growl. Her situation wasn't good, but she wouldn't go down without a fight. She lunged around the door but the dog was quicker. He tackled her to the ground making her lose her grip on the dagger. She yelped in fear.

"Woah boy- wow." The man's eyes widened as he looked to see who the intruder was. He grabbed Akamaru's fur pulling him off. He held a hand out to help her up.

"Hey miss are you-" she slapped his hand away backing herself up against the wall. A scowl covering her face.

"Hey I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Kiba Inuzuka," he grinned at her backing away giving her some space.

"Haruno Ino," Ino replied looking up at him. Kiba's eyes widened.

"Haruno as in the princess from Konoha? Man what happened to you," he asked before covering his mouth at his rudeness. He was glad his sister wasn't here or he would be toast.

"Yes Haruno as in the royal family. I think my kingdom was attacked, I got separated from my sister. I need to head back," Ino stood up. She grabbed her cloak ignoring the tall man, and began to strap it on.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Ino looked at him like he was stupid.

"With my horse," Ino replied rolling her eyes. She opened the door to the cottage to realize her horse was now gone. She groaned in frustration. She could walk to the village, but it would take at least 3 hours.

"Well if you want I can take you back to my family's compound. We can give you some food and a horse to get back home," he offered to her. She turned around and smiled making him blush.

"That would be a great idea. Except you don't have a horse either," Ino raised her voice exasperated. She put her hands on her hips her brow twitching. Kiba snorted.

"You can ride Akamaru," he said so casually it made Ino's jaw drop.

"I'm not going to ride your dog."

"Akamaru will be fine. Our dogs are bred for this kind of thing. Besides I bet you're light as a feather." He whistled and Akamaru ran up to him wagging his tail. He grabbed Ino around the waist and sat her on top of him. She yelped slightly. This man had some nerve.

"Hold on tight. Don't worry about pulling his fur."

"What about you though?" He grinned at her before glowing a light blue and changing into an identical form of his dog. Ino just stared at him. Kiba barked and they both took off into the forest. Ino screamed before grabbing onto Akamaru's fur closing her eyes.

**~:[Tsunade]: :[Karin]:~**

They walked into the study and the council members stopped their conversations.

"Alright. We need a plan. The civilians have no homes and all their belongings are gone," Tsunade said her brows furrowed.

"We can start rebuilding we have farmers and plenty of tailors."

"No that will take too long and to do it ourselves. We need support from our allies."

"We should send out a messenger hawk."

"We need the king's signature to make it official, and he is years to be found."

"I'll go," Karin said shyly. They all looked towards her.

"I may not be the king, but I am next in line for the throne. I think a personal visit would be more convincing than a messenger hawk," she said pushing her glasses up. Tsunade smiled at her.

"I see no problem with Karin traveling to Cloud. Perhaps this will strengthen our bond with them as well," Tsunade said supporting her. One council member shook their head.

"While what? We sit here and wait. We will run out of supplies before she can bring back help."

"Like Maru said, we do have the resources to support ourselves. We will have men plow the fields and help clean the wreckage. Women and children can help gather food and make clothes. The elderly may do what they are best at," Tsunade said. Although she knew she couldn't satisfy everyone she would do her best to install everyone's ideas. They all began to mutter amongst themselves but no one spoke out against the idea.

"Ill need a few guards to escort Karin and I want Kakashi specifically to lead. Speaking of Kakashi where is that copy cat?"

**~:[Sakura]: :[Shizune]: ******:[Naruto]:**~**

"She will be fine, just a minor head wound," Shizune said reassuring Naruto.

"How can you tell?"

"That's the thing. There is no physical evidence. There should at least be knot and maybe some swelling, it's like her cells regenerate at a miraculous rate," Shizune said brow furrowing. She had never seen something like this. Without her medical chakra she never would of known. Naruto pulled a stool next to the girls.

"Konoha was attacked by Otogakure. Damn arrogant Uchiha clan. Were not sure what they wanted. They didn't seem interested in anything. Just destroying homes and burning crops. There wasn't any mercy shown even to the women and children. I'm not sure about the rest of the royal family. I just ran into Sakura unconscious." Shizune was silent. Why would the Uchiha attack Konoha?

"And Tsunade?," Shizune asked him. He nodded his head no. She did miss her teacher dearly but she didn't like large towns.

"I don't have any horses to get you back, but as a doctor I would suggest letting her get some rest. You as well. I'll have some food prepared when you wake up," Shizune said to Naruto. He nodded his head. Sleep would do him good. He walked into the backroom falling onto the extra bed.

Shizune moved a small strand of Sakura's hair out of her face. Sweat was forming on her forehead. Shizune frowned. Was she sick. She looked further into Sakura's hair and her eyes widened.

**~:[Tsunade]: :[Karin]:~**

She began packing immediately. She decided trousers would be better suited but a couple of nice dresses would be a needed as well. She had so much on her mind right now. She thought a lot about this newfound "power". She closed her eyes and tried to reach out around her. It startled her at first. She could feel all of the people outside her room walking down the hallways. The guards each had a special feel so different from each other. She kept a mental note to try again later. She mentally smelled honeysuckle right before Tsunade walked into the room.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Karin sighed.

"Not really, but I want too. A messenger hawk without a King's signature is unreliable. I feel like I'm the only one who can do this. My sisters are gone and my parents as well. Besides I'm going to rule this kingdom some day," Karin said. She closed her suitcase and sat it on the floor.

"I've sent out a messenger hawk anyways, giving them a heads up on your arrival. You will head out as soon as possible," Tsunade said. Karin nodded and Tsunade took her leave. Karin changed into her riding clothes and began to pack her smaller accessories.

**~:[Tsunade]: :[Jiraiya]: :[Kakashi]:~**

She walked into the small room filled with bird cages. She looked for one specifically. It was an older hawk but had that look of wisdom.

"Are you going to summon her," he asked her. She spun around to see Jiraiya. She ran towards him and hugged him. He blushed as he felt her breasts push against him

"Man if all women had your boobs this world would be so much prettier," he said. She pulled back and punched him on the shoulder.

"Do you always have to ruin the moment. To answer your question yes i'm going to summon her. We could use her help after all she was trained by me and Sakura is yet to be found," Tsunade said rolling the note up. She strapped the arm guard on and opened the bird cage. He flew onto her arm and she wrapped the note around his foot. She walked towards the open window and threw up her arm sending him off.

"Do you think she will come," he asked her. She nodded her head yes. She knew Shizune hated large villages but that wouldn't stop her from helping out. All she had left to do was find Kakashi and gather up an escort team for Karin. The doors opened and a guard walked in.

"Ma'am Kakashi is back." He saluted her as she nodded and walked out the doors. Jiraiya and Tsunade following. They walked into the armory to find Kakashi on the sofa with a small orange book in his hands. Tsunade glared at him and Jiraiya grinned.

"Yo."

"You baka the village is under attack and you're sitting in here reading your damned book!" Tsunade yelled at him. Kakashi's one visible eye crinkled and he scratched the back of his head.

"Guilty," he said. Tsunade was in no mood for play and Kakashi couldn't clearly see that.

"Maybe that mask is making you too blind to see the current situation," Tsunade said crossing her arms.

"That hurts," Kakashi said feigning hurt. Tsunade rolled her eyes at his behavior. All playfulness aside she explained the mission details to her most trusted officer. He understood the issue and swore on his honor that he would deliver the princess to Cloud safely.

"So when do we leave," he asked casually.

**~:[Ino]: :[Kiba]:~**

Ino slowly opened her eyes as the wind began to slow down. She could only imagine what her hair looked like right now. She ducked back down as Akamaru and his master bounded through the large gates. Yelling could be heard as a few more people walked up to the two. Kiba grew bright again before returning to his human form.

"You're back fast," a tall woman with long brown hair and marks on her cheeks, like Kiba, walked up to them. He walked towards Akamaru. Ino looked up towards him. A vein appeared on her forehead.

"Idiot!" She smacked him up top the head and he made a whining noise. The older woman walked towards them.

"A friend," she asked, more to Ino than Kiba.

"I'm just here for a horse and then I'll be taking my leave. You will be well rewarded for your help," Ino said. Akamaru bowed slightly and she jumped off the side. Kiba was giving her a pouty look.

"Welcome to the Inuzuka clan," the woman bowed slightly. Ino smiled, at least someone had manners. She curtseyed.

"I am Haruno Ino, I'm really just trying to get home," she said smiling up towards the older woman. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"The youngest princess. It is an honor your majesty," she said before bowing on one knee. She grabbed Kiba's jacket pulling him down. He made a noise of protest but said nothing. Ino looked up as others in the clan began to bow to her as well. She almost blushed at the unexpected display.

"Please, no need to be so formal," Ino said tugging on the woman's shoulder. She nodded to her and stood up, everyone else following her movements. Ino looked around. It wasn't much of what Kiba referred to as a home. It looked more like a camp.

"Sorry if it doesn't look like much, we're only here temporarily. My name is Hana, please come inside for refreshments," she said smiling towards Ino pointing towards the door.

"I'm sorry, I'm really just in need for a horse. I must be returning home," Ino said clasping her hands together in front of her. Hana nodded in understanding. She whistled as someone brought a horse.

"She's not our fastest, but we're not typically in need of horses," Hana replied. Ino walked towards the offered horse.

"Oh! Here," Kiba said walking over. He lifted her up by her hips and set her on the mare. She may not be fast but she was beautiful. Ino stroked her long golden mane, the hairs sliding through her fingers like silk.

"Does she have a name," Ino asked Hana out of the blue. The older woman nodded her head.

"We don't have emotional attachments towards them. It sounds cruel, but it comes naturally," Hana replied. Ino nodded understanding.

"Thank you for your kindness and hospitality, I promise it will be repaid," Ino said grabbing the reins.

"I will accompany you," Kiba said climbing on top of Akamaru.

"What business do you have escorting me all the way to Konoha," Ino asked him.

"Work, perhaps maybe in the royal guard," Kiba said to her. Ino nodded, it wasn't uncommon to seek a job such as a knight. Ino said a small farewell to Hana before trotting out through the gates, Kiba not far behind.

**~:[Sakura]:~**

It was bright enough to be sunny, but it was night time. Shooting stars fell through the sky reflecting in the teal colored water in front of her. She could hear the bamboo move ever so slightly behind her. She grabbed some of her bangs holding them out of her eyes, the long sleeves falling gracefully down her forearm. She was adorned in an old fashioned robe, one that looked extremely familiar.

"It was your grandmother's," a small but powerful feminine voice overpowered Sakura's thoughts. She looked towards the right, where a large bridge was built. A woman with long white hair stood tall. One petite hand with long well manicured nails beckoned Sakura over. The woman didn't seem untrustworthy, but something about her pearl white pupilless eyes threw Sakura off. Perhaps it was the two brown horns sticking out of the woman's skull.

"Don't be afraid child, I'm here to guide you," she said. It wasn't real. What did Sakura have to lose? She treaded towards her carefully. Sakura's long dress trailed heavily behind her.

"Do you know who you are child," she asked Sakura. Sakura walked up the bridge, but stopped a safe distance from her.

"I am Haruno Sakura of the royal Haruno family," she said. The older woman clicked her tongue as if unsatisfied with the answer she received.

"You are right. However. You are also the Princess of Salvation, the Priestess of Power. There are many names for what you are. People will love you, and people will hate you. But fret not, only you will know what is right and wrong," she said walking towards Sakura. She stood her ground. This woman was making no sense. Priestess of Power? Sakura had no powers, she was just a princess. Not even first born!

"When you awake you will be filled with memories of previous Priestesses. You must gather the 14 others before he gains his full power. You will not fail us, I have faith in you Princess of Salvation. Haruno Sakura."

"And if i refuse?" Sakura breathed the question out heavily.

"Everything you hold dear to you will disappear." Sakura opened her mouth to ask more questions, but the elder priestess interrupted her.

The woman positioned her hand over her third eye and it began to glow blue. Sakura watched in wonder as the woman pulled her hand away. Her third eye was sealed shut. The woman looked closely at Sakura bringing the same hand up to her forehead. Sakura tried to step back, but something held her in place. As the woman pressed her palm flat against Sakura's forehead she shut her eyes.

"Now child your destiny awaits."

Everything flashed white as memories began to fly through her brain. Too fast to make out any of the scenes, her head began to throb.

* * *

Oh my gosh I am so sorry for the long delay in the update! I've been really picking at this story, real life has been kicking me lately. Remember reviews will help me update faster, give me feedback and what YOU want to see happen. I'll do my best to incorporate some of it into the story. Also couples are NOT set in stone, so if there is a couple you want to happen leave me a review!

Peace guys, Sexual Disgrace


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to all of my reviewers, it is definitely my fuel to keep writing. I love where this story is heading and I hope you do too. Remember if you have any suggestions or parts you want to happen leave it in a review and I will do my best to make it work.

I also got a review on someone wanting to see more of the relationship between Karin, Sakura, and Ino. (Thank you LightThePyre for the review!) I will do my best to add this in, but the sisters will be separated for most of the story. I will say Sakura and Ino do share a closer relationship than either with Karin. Partly due to Karin's more lone wolf personality.

Also a shout out to sasusakulovesarada and K for the review I really appreciate it!

I also do not own Naruto!

Enjoy, SexualDisgrace

* * *

**~:[Ino]: :[Karin]:~**

"Are you ready," Tsunade asked her redheaded princess. Karin pushed her glasses up her nose. Her vision began to get cloudy as her head was filled with the smell of vanilla and lavender. Karin sighed at the wonderful smell. Taking a large whiff of air she nearly gagged as the smell of dog filled her head. Karin made a face.

"What's wrong," Tsunade asked her genuinely concerned. Karin walked over to her window pushing back the dark blue curtains. Her eyes squinted from the sudden brightness from the sun. In the distance she seen a purple and brown speck. Focusing more on the two strange colors, she began to make out her sister and a boy.

'It's Ino! She's got some boy with her, he's riding… is that a dog!," Karin exclaimed loudly. She ran back to her bed grabbing her pack throwing it over her shoulder. She shuffled out of her room quickly running towards the entrance hall, Tsunade on her heels. Cheering could be heard outside at the youngest princesses arrival. Karin bolted out of the main door as Ino's horse came to a halt.

"Ino," Karin said walking up to her. Ino looked at her sister, tears gathering in her eyes. She jumped off the side of her horse and gave a large hug to her older sister. Karin stood there uncomfortably before slowly wrapping her arms around her sister. Ino was silently sobbing into her sister's tunic. Akamaru bowed down allowing Kiba to jump off the side. He walked up towards the two teenage girls. Karin sniffed the air again her face scrunching up at the boy's smell.

"And you are?" Karin asked him. He watched as her facial expression turned from content to disgust as she noticed him. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Inuzuka Kiba. And you?" he asked. He looked at her attire. She didn't look like anything special. Karin snorted, rather unladylike.

"Haruno Karin. Heir to the throne," Karin said letting go of her sister. His eyes widened. She was the next queen? Kiba was never one to back down, but if his sister heard of his manners he was done for. He nodded his head bowing.

"Pleasure to meet you your highness," he said. She smirked at him, knowing she had won.

"He helped me get back here," Ino said brightly. She turned away from Karin her hair blowing back over her shoulder. The smell of vanilla floated through Karin's nose, putting her at ease. Ino walked over to Tsunade giving her a hug.

"You will be well rewarded, is there anything you request," Karin asked him crossing her arms. He scratched the back of his head grinning sheepishly.

"Knighthood," he said. Karin scoffed. Of course he would say something like that. Ino grabbed Karin's hands holding them close to her.

"I want him to be my personal body guard," Ino said her bright baby blue eyes looked deeply into Karin's raspberry red ones. Karin's jaw dropped slightly. Ino wanted him to be her bodyguard? She thought about it. It would provide her sister with extra protection and he looked willing enough. If her sister trusted him, she would put her trust into him as well. Karin nodded her head.

"I shall grant you knighthood in my father's place. Sword," Karin held her hand out. Kakashi, finally joining the commotion, handed Karin his sword. Kiba kneeled down before her bowing his head. She took the sword and laid it lightly on his right shoulder before lifting it up and placing it lightly on his left shoulder. She gave the sword back to Kakashi and Kiba rose.

"Sir Inuzuka you are now hereby appointed as personal bodyguard of Princess Ino Haruno of Konohagakure. Failure to follow orders and keep the princess safe will result in execution of Princess Ino's choice," Karin said nodding at her speech. She had seen her father give it to many knights.

"Thank you, your majesty," he said grinning at her. She gave him a smile before turning back towards Tsunade. Tsunade gave her a smile and nodded at the situation.

"You majesty the carriage is ready," Kakashi said bowing before Karin. Ino looked over at Karin questioning.

"Carriage? You're leaving," she asked her. Karin nodded at her as Tsunade explained the situation.

"Yes. Karin will be heading to Cloud to gather allies for the upcoming war," Tsunade said her arms crossed.

"May I go with," Ino asked Tsunade pleadingly. Tsunade frowned.

"It is better to have one princess here than none," Tsunade said her brow furrowing. Ino frowned her shoulders hanging dejectedly.

"I think it will be fine. Tsunade, Konoha will be well taken care of in your hands. I believe it would do some good to get my sister out of the kingdom," Karin said. She began to feel more and more like a queen everyday. Tsunade nodded. She couldn't argue with Karin's decision. Ino squealed happily before running off to her room, Kiba trying to keep up behind her.

"Are you sure Karin," Tsunade asked. She wanted the young princess to be 100% sure before setting off. Karin nodded.

"Yes. I also want a search party gathered and sent out before dark for my parents, and keep me updated," Karin said. Tsunade nodded at her request. She walked back into the rubble of the castle and Kakashi headed over to the small fleet escorting Karin. She tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for her younger sister. She sighed.

**~:[Shisui]: :[Sai]:~**

"Shisui I need to go back," Sai said emotionally to his cousin. Shisui's eyes widened in shock.

"Are you stupid? If you go back there you will be held as a prisoner or worse executed," Shisui said crossing his arms. He knew his cousin was off, but did not expect him to want a death wish. They just attacked their kingdom, did he really think they would welcome him with open arms?

"I feel like I could help them. As a double agent," Sai replied. Shisui thought about it. Sai was trained for these kind of things, but he wondered how his uncle would react if he knew he let his youngest son get captured by their enemies. In truth Sai just wanted to see more of the youngest princess. He was genuinely worried about the girl, she didn't seem the fighter type. It was well worth the punishment. He almost blushed thinking about her. She was the only person to ever make him feel something.

"You are old enough to make your own decisions. If you feel you could work as a double agent, I will not stop you. Your death however will not fall on my shoulders, do you understand?" Shisui said strictly. His younger cousin nodded, he turned around and mounted his horse.

"Do not worry I know what I am doing," Sai said. He took off into a gallop back to the village of Konoha.

"Sir?," a clan member asked him questionably at Sai's action.

"It is nothing," Shisui replied. No one needed to know of Sai's plan. Shisui knew he could be charged for treason by his own clan for keeping such information, but what his uncle was doing was wrong. Even by Shisui's standards. He really needed to get a hold of Itachi.

**~:[Shizune]: :[Sakura]:~**

Shizune was humming softly as she finished stirring her soup. No doubt the two young adults would be hungry when they woke. She missed the glowing light, as a single purple diamond flashed on Sakura's forehead before slowly disappearing once more. Sakura groaned as she started to awaken. She felt different. Almost like she was invincible. However she did have the strongest headache. Bringing her hand up she rested it on her forehead. She was burning up, but she didn't feel sick. She looked over and seen Shizune.

"Sh-Shizune," Sakura mumbled out quietly. Shizune almost didn't hear the young princess. Turning around in surprise she swept over to the girl quickly.

"How are you feeling," Shizune asked in a motherly tone. She never wanted children of her own, but she did have that natural mother nature. Her hand glowed green once more as she held it up to Sakura's head. She wouldn't mention the odd shaped scar on the back of Sakura's head. The young princess sighed in relief as the headache slowly dissipated.

"Thank you," Sakura said. Shizune gave her a large warm smile. Sakura sniffed the air smelling the flavorful soup. Her stomach growled causing her to blush. Shizune just giggled as she got up to make the young girl a bowl. Sakura slowly sat up against the wall leaning her head back. Her dream was weird.

"Shizune? Have you ever heard of something called the Priestess of Salvation?," Sakura asked her. She was curious. If there really was something such as that Shizune would know, or perhaps Tsunade might. Shizune stiffened at the question, spiking Sakura's interest even more.

"Where did you hear of that," Shizune asked quietly before heading back to Sakura with a hot bowl of steaming soup. She wrapped a towel around it and handed it to Sakura. She nodded her thanks before answering Shizune's question.

"Perhaps it was a dream," Sakura said. She wasn't sure if the whole thing was real or not. A dream seemed to be the best explanation Sakura could give. Shizune nodded at her answer.

"I believe you mean Priestess of Power, Princess of Salvation. It seems quite the myth, but it is a real thing. I swore that I would never tell this story to anyone, but I think you can be an exception. Our master, Tsunade was once considered to be the Priestess of Power. It's more of a prophecy which is why most consider it a myth. She was marked with a single purple diamond on her forehead. However she gave up the position for love. She fell in love with a man named Dan, he was the love of her life. He died in battle later on and Tsunade hasn't found anyone since. The powers handed down by the previous priestess, Princess Kaguya, was stripped of her as Tsunade well um, mated with Dan so speak," Shizune said blushing at the last tid bit of information. Sakura understood though.

"Tsunade isn't a princess though," Sakura said sipping some of her soup. It was still too hot to eat large amounts.

"She is, but she also stepped down from the throne as her clan mysteriously dissipated. She was apart of the Senju clan, you may also have heard of it from long ago. Her grandfather was the founder of it. It was created at the same time the Uchiha clan was. Speaking of the Uchiha clan, they attacked Konoha Naruto was saying," Shizune said. Sakura sat up straight almost spilling some of her soup.

"Naruto is here," Sakura asked in hope. She couldn't lose him, not her best friend. Shizune nodded smiling.

"Yes. He was exhausted when he got here. I'm not sure how long he was carrying you," Shizune said. Sakura's stomach fluttered at the thought. Her own knight in shining armor. (A/N I want to add tid-bits of NaruSaku, but they will definitely form a more brother/sister relationship.) Sakura nodded her head.

"I'm not sure either, I was unconsciousness for the trip. I remember riding into the village, Ino and I were having a picnic. All the buildings were on fire and civilians were being attacked. I was trying to save some of them. I was able to get my sword through a guy's shoulder, but he was stronger than me. Knocked me down and I think he kicked my head," Sakura frowned. She didn't like feeling weak.

"I believe Naruto also saved your sword," Shizune said pointing to a sheathed sword leaning against the wall. Sakura nodded the cherry blossom handle familiar.

"Thank you for your hospitality, but I need to head back," Sakura set her bowl of soup down on the nightstand beside her. She swung her legs over the edge of the cot and stood up. She began to get dizzy and sat down on the bed again.

"It may not be best to get up quite yet. Besides Naruto is still unconscious, perhaps you should wait till he awakens before heading back. I know he will be upset if you leave him," Shizune said. Sakura nodded. Shizune wasn't stupid and Sakura would never disregard any suggestions she threw at her. She laid back down again closing her eyes. She heard Shizune get up from the chair and walk away. The last thing she remembered was the sound of popping wood, as a fire was lit.

**~:[Karin]: :[Sai]: :[Ino]:~**

Karin's train of thought was overtaken by the smell of ink. She grimaced, almost giving her a headache. She heard commotion outside the carriage. Stepping out she seen her guards with their sword drawn. A boy with short black hair and snow white skin rode up.

"Halt. You are under arrest in the name of King," Kakashi said loudly pointing his sword towards the stranger.

"Wait. What is your purpose?," Karin asked walking up. She stayed behind the safety of Kakashi as more guards surrounded her.

"I came as a double agent. I am Sai Uchiha the youngest prince of the Uchiha clan. What my father did was wrong and I want to be of some use," Sai said. He held his hands up. Karin's eyes narrowed. No enemy could be trusted, but her father would hear him out.

"I will hear out your ideas, but you will be held a prisoner during your stay. Until I deem you a threat or too untrustworthy, you will be granted the hospitality of a guest of the Princess," Karin said. Kakashi's eyes widened.

"Your highness, he is an Uchiha. They are our enemy. We're at war," Kakashi said to her. Karin waved him off.

"Was he apart of the attack though? I've stated my terms, until he proves untrustworthy I am neutral to him," Karin said. Kakashi had no room to argue, and nodded at her decision.

"I accept your agreement, so long as I get to speak with Ino," Sai said. Karin was confused, just how did he know of her little sister?

"Someone fetch me Ino. Cuff him, our trip will be slightly delayed," Karin said as she walked towards the castle. A guard had already scurried off to fetch the young princess.

"Kakashi, bring the prisoner with me. I want no one else to follow," Karin said. The guards seemed reluctant to let the princess go off with just Kakashi, but they trusted in his strength.

She walked slowly onto the path leading towards the gardens. Some of the vegetation was burnt and ruined by the rubble of the castle walls, but it was still beautiful. Kakashi followed behind Sai his sword still to his back as his hands were cuffed behind him. Sai did not argue, as he didn't expect anything more. Karin sat down on one of the benches next to the large fountain. The water wasn't moving, as to be expected but it's sculpting was still marvelous to look at. Karin smelled vanilla as she seen Ino walk up to them, Kiba not far behind her.

"You?!" Ino exclaimed pointing towards Sai. His stomach fluttered at the sight of her. She was still so beautiful to him.

"Is there a problem," Karin asked standing up. Ino backed off. She nodded her head no. The man truly had never done anything to hurt her, but why was he here? Kiba stepped close to Ino's side protectively. Sai's eyes narrowed at the sight. Karin soaked in this information and almost laughed. These two idiots liked her little sister.

"I met him in the forest, while Sakura and I were out. He was translating some of the script from the stones," Ino said.

"You can decipher the language of the ancients," Karin asked skeptically. He nodded his head.

"Most of it. Some of it is still difficult to understand. I can tell you what the stones said, if it pleases you," he said. He definitely knew his manners, but Karin expected that from the prince of the Uchiha clan. She nodded her head. He motioned to his pack. Kakashi walked over and opened it up pulling the large scroll out. He unfolded it and read it out loud.

"As the Priestess of Power is awakened once more, so shall the dark forces be born. Young warriors will once again unite, to banish the upcoming night. So be prepared for the arrival, as the need is great for survival," Kakashi was awestruck. Priestess of Power. This was definitely something Tsunade needed to see.

"What in the world is the Priestess of Power," Ino asked just as confused as her older sister.

"Tsunade will be able to explain better than anyone," Kakashi said rolling the scroll back up. The hostage earned points for this newfound information. He wasn't one for being superstitious, but someone who can decipher the language of the ancients at the same time as his Princess's earning new powers was too convenient. This was a prophecy, and that was something Kakashi had a hard time believing in.

"I guess it is time we confronted Tsunade about this new information," Karin said pushing her glasses up with her index finger.

The group walked into the castle and through the throne room. Tsunade stood near the back arguing with some of the council members. Karin sweatdropped. She hoped Tsunade could handle things while she was gone.

"Tsunade, we need to speak to you. In private," Karin said walking ahead of the others. She stared pointedly at the council members. They scowled as they understood Karin's meaning and walked away. Tsunade looked at Sai with her eyes narrowed. She opened her mouth to say something but Karin interrupted her.

"He is now our double agent. He also has some information that we hoped you could explain," Karin said waving at Kakashi. He gave the scroll to Tsunade and she read over it. Her eyes widened towards the end.

"Yes. This is a prophecy," she let out a long sigh," I was the Priestess of Power, but it seems it may have been passed down to someone else." Tsunade said and began to explain the importance of the Priestess.

"What does it mean about young warriors uniting," Karin asked genuinely curious.

* * *

_Later that Evening_

* * *

**~:[Sakura]:~**

She looked up as the black sky brightened with millions of flashing stars. She was on the bridge again, but Kaguya was nowhere in sight. Off to the side was a small tea house that sat halfway out onto the small turquoise river. Sakura picked up the bottom of her robes and began to walk towards the it. She slid the door open and inside sat Princess Kaguya. She had her eyes closed peacefully, as she sipped on tea. She didn't seem surprised Sakura was there and didn't even look up as Sakura removed her getas. Sakura made sure not to trip as she sat down on the other side of Kaguya.

"I need answers," Sakura said. Not rudely, but it wasn't a question either. Kaguya set her teacup down on the saucer. She smiled at Sakura. Snapping her fingers a ghostly apparition materialized to the right of the women. Lying in front of it was a small beautiful koto. Sakura focused on the person, but began to feel nauseous.

"Don't. It is a fragment of my memories," Kaguya said softly. Sakura watched as the figure began to glide her fingertips over the strings. The melody was soft but strong. It wasn't weak but it wasn't overpowering.

"I apologize. I do have my reasons for not explaining everything at once. You will learn over time. It will be frustrating, but you will be safe as well," Kaguya said closing her eyes and smiling once more at the song. It was almost as if the song was some kind of therapy for the older Princess.

"I need to know what I can do and how I can utilize it. Please make this easier for me, I'm already having a hard time believing everything," Sakura said her eyes narrowed in determination. Kaguya made a soft noise as the song began to end. She nodded her head and the apparition began to play a different song. This one more fast paced, but softer.

"In time you will find out. When the situation comes your heart know," Kaguya said. Sakura groaned in frustration. This woman knew everything, but wouldn't tell her. Sakura stood up quickly knocking the table slightly. Kaguya's eyes snapped open and the apparition disappeared. The air seemed to thicken. Sakura clenched her fists and looked down angrily at the older woman.

"What use is having knowledge and not sharing it," Sakura snapped out. Kaguya's eyes narrowed. The girl needed to control her temper.

"Sit," Kaguya said, the word seemed to overpower Sakura's thoughts and without thinking about it, she sat. Sakura shook her head roughly and snarled at the older woman.

"You will learn to control your temper. Haruno Sakura. I am not the enemy, please do not make me that way," she said her gaze softening towards the end. She could see herself in that young petite body. No, Kaguya wasn't always so calm. She could clearly remember the fire in her eyes.

"There are fifteen more with enhanced abilities like you. Three are from Sunagakure. Four are from Konohagakure. One from the Otogakure. Two from the Hyuuga Dynasty. Two from Kumogakure. Two from the forest. One from the swamps. And one from Kirigakure. That is all the information I can give you at the moment," Kaguya said before giving a small smile. The atmosphere lifted.

"But what about my own powers," Sakura asked. She was thankful for the information. She knew exactly where she needed to go gave a small wave goodbye, knowing that Sakura was waking up.

**~:[Ino]: :[Karin]:~**

"Are you sure it's ok to set out this late," Ino asked. Much to Karin's distaste, she now had to deal with Ino and two boys. Two boys who smelled like a dog and ink, not a very pleasing combination. Luckily she convinced her little sister to make them ride outside of the carriage.

The sun had just set behind the trees illuminating the tops. She looked over to the left through the window. There was her little sister's guard dog. She seen his eyes darting back and forth as if on alert. Karin rolled her eyes, it wasn't as if he would of had enough time to make a difference anyways. On the right sat Sai the double agent. He was still cuffed and his horse was being led by Kakashi's. Karin sighed pulling the small blanket over her form before closing her eyes.

Ino watched as her sister began to doze off. She rolled her eyes. It was just becoming dark, how could she be so tired? Thinking back on it though, Karin did have a lot of pressure on her shoulders. Ino slumped to the side of the carriage looking out towards Kiba. He caught her eye and grinned at her. She blushed and quickly looked away. She yawned. Was she tired as well? No, she was bored. Just how did her mother handle these trips anyways. Ino began to chew on her nails, a certain sign of boredom. She took suit after her sister, pulling her royal purple blanket close and closed her eyes.

Just as she was about asleep, a horse neighed. Shouting could be heard and Ino, along with Karin, sat up quickly. She looked out of the window towards Kiba, he already had his sword drawn. She could hear Akamaru growl defensively next to him.

To the left she heard Kakashi's voice whisper through the window. Karin nodded at him and began to close the curtains. Once the last curtain was closed it was pitch black. Ino put her hand in front of her face. She could see nothing. Pulling the blanket closer she closed her eyes, hoping it was nothing too serious. They did have a small army with them, but bandits and thieves fought dirtier than soldiers. Not to mention they had the advantage of the landscape and the dark of night. Ino could hear her sister shift slightly in front of her.

"Karin," Ino whispered frantically. Her sister shushed her and Ino knew not to push it. Just as Ino thought things were over the door to the carriage was thrown open. A large bulky man was grinning towards them. He was for the most part toothless and had a large scar running across his face.

"Well well. What do we have here," he said before looking between the sister's terrified glances. Ino began to panic. This was not her idea of a trip. She closed her eyes and began to chant to herself.

Just leave.

Just leave.

Just leave.

She opened her eyes and the man gave her a confused look. He scratched the back of his head before retreating from the carriage.

"Move out," he said in a loud booming voice. Ino was in disbelief. She could hear the others protest at their quick leave, but in five minutes they were all gone. She was stumped. What made him decide to leave so easily? It couldn't of been her could it?

"What did you do," Karin whispered to her younger sister, eyes wide. Ino nodded. As far as she was concerned she had done nothing. Ino watched as Karin's face scrunched up, and Kiba jumped inside the carriage. His eyes were frantic as he looked over Ino to make sure she was fine. Just why did Karin's face always have a look of disgust before Kiba even appeared?

**~:[Sakura]: :[Naruto]: :[Shizune]:~**

Sakura groaned as she awoke, her eyes adjusting to the light from the fire. She turned her head and could see Naruto slurping some of Shizune's soup. Shizune walked over to Sakura offering her a cold wet rag. She sat up and thanked her older friend, placing the cloth on her forehead. She was sweating, but she didn't have a fever. Naruto saw the movement in the corner of his eyes. He sat down his bowl quickly before walking up to Sakura offering her a smile.

"Sakura-chan," he said kneeling beside her. Sakura smiled towards her friend and gave him a small hug.

"Thank you Naruto," she said. He gave her a large grin and a thumbs up. Shizune disappeared for a second before reappearing with another bowl of soup.

"I know you probably don't want it twice in one day, but it will do you some good," she said offering the bowl to her. Sakura gave a small thanks before taking the bowl. The soup wasn't as hot as before, but it wasn't quite cold. She took small sips, but she didn't feel very hungry. She sat her bowl down beside her and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Naruto moved back to give her some room. She stood up, more slowly this time. Nodding, determined she wasn't going to fall, she walked towards her shoes.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto asked. Sakura didn't say anything but proceeded to slip her shoes on.

"A messenger bird came from Tsunade. She requested my help back at Konoha, I'm sure she would like to see that you are safe. She also mentioned that your parents are currently missing," Shizune said clasping her hands in front of her. Sakura nodded her head. She clutched her sword and strapped it to her belt before turning around towards her two companions.

"I have a different path I need to take," Sakura said. She wasn't sure how to explain it to them. Whoever this Kaguya was, she trusted her. It was too real for Sakura to just brush off as a simple myth.

"What are you saying Sakura-chan," Naruto asked confused. Sakura gave him a reassuring smile. There were four in Konoha, and she knew Naruto was one. However she needed to gather the others. She would head towards the Hyuuga Dynasty, and if this was her destiny finding the individual in Oto would be easy. As easy as it gets when the person you need as an ally is currently your biggest enemy.

"We need to head to the Hyuuga Dynasty. I can't really explain yet, but please trust me," Sakura said pleading towards her friend. Naruto looked hesitant, but he's known Sakura all his life and she has never drug him down the wrong path before. He nodded before slipping on his own shoes.

"How will you know which way you're going," Shizune asked.

"I'll just search for the Guiding Star and start heading west from there. I don't want to travel on any roads though, we're still recovering from the last battle," Sakura said. Shizune nodded.

"Wait here," she said, before disappearing into the back room. Naruto looked at Sakura as loud banging was heard. Sakura shrugged in return. She came walking back into the room and held a large bag of coins out for Sakura to take. Her mouth dropped a bit.

"Shizune I can't take your savings," Sakura said denying her friend's gift.

"Don't be silly. What am I going to use it for, I live in the middle of the forest. Besides I have a secret for making some extra money," she said winking towards the younger girl. Sakura reached out to grab it hesitantly. She weighed the bag in her hand her eyes widening.

"There has to be at least over 50 gold in here. Shizune you can't be serious," Sakura said. 50 gold would last her, her whole trip if she spent it wisely.

"Don't worry, just come back safe so you can pay me back later," Shizune said. Sakura nodded.

"Thank you, I promise we will return safely. Let Tsunade know Naruto and I are ok, and that we're heading to the Hyuuga Dynasty," Sakura said sliding her cloak over her small petite figure. Shizune nodded. Sakura watched as Naruto slid his cloak back over himself. She gave him a small nod before opening the door and walking out, Naruto on her heels.

* * *

Man I'm so excited for this story, Sakura finally has her mission and she's on her way to executing it. Karin and Ino are ambushed, but Ino convinced the leader to leave! What does Karin think of her sister's new found ability Will she reveal her own abilities as well?

Please review, also leave any couple suggestions or scene ideas and I'll do my best to add it in!

Thanks, Sexual Disgrace


	4. Chapter 4

**~:[Sakura]: :[Naruto]:~**

It was one of the colder nights of the ending winter. The chill was enough to make Sakura shiver under her cloak. She didn't say anything, but she knew naruto noticed. She wanted to get to the Hyuuga Dynasty as quickly as possible. While Shizune's house was close, the pair still had to bypass the Tsukuyomi lake, or cross it. Hopefully the money she had would provide for them.

"A village. Maybe they have an inn and if we're lucky a general shop," Naruto said knocking her out of her thoughts, nodding to him in return. She watched Naruto pull his hood up and she did the same. Spotting an inn ahead the two sped up. Sakura realized how suspicious they looked. Large cloaks and expensive swords at their side. She just hoped the stories of bandits and mercenaries weren't as true as they seemed.

Naruto took a step closer to her as they walked inside. The small bell on the door chimed and a blast of heat sent Sakura shivering once more. As she thought most of the company quieted down and stared. Some even looking fearful. What happened for them to be so scared? She followed Naruto closely focusing on his back.

"One room please," she could hear Naruto ask the innkeeper. He was an older man, rough around the edges.

'He's seen his fair share of battles.' he gave them a skeptical look before nodding his head.

"Sure thing. It'll be 8 gold pieces, " he said grinning. Sakura whipped her head around Naruto.

'Eight gold! This had better be a damn good room.' But to Sakura's luck the room was completely worthless. It had no heat source and there was a small layer of dust beginning to form. There was no bathroom attachment and the only furniture besides the bed was a small nightstand, that looked as if it was about to fall apart. She sighed at the pitiful room before setting her pack down on the table.

'And there's 8 gold down the drain.' Sakura thought dryly. She heard Naruto set his pack down on the floor with a thump before jumping on the bed. It creaked loudly and she heard Naruto groan.

"We might as well of slept outside," he grunted moving around on the bed to find the part of the mattress that didn't have the springs jamming through. Sakura nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to get to know the locals better," Sakura said. She heard the bed creak once more as  
Naruto got up to join her. They walked down the steep stairs taking them from the small hallway to the more lively part of the inn. She made sure none of her hair was sticking out. The last thing they needed was someone noticing she had vibrant pink hair.

She sat down in a vacant seat by the fireplace. She could feel the flames heat up the left side of her face. Naruto brought some drinks over before sitting on the opposite side. She quietly thanked him before sipping her drink, a mix of rum and wood flavoring. She couldn't complain though, the trek through the forest left her throat groaning at the lack of hydration. Naruto gulped his down with a loud sigh at the end. Sakura shook her head at his antics and he grinned sheepishly back at her, in an almost silent apology.

"Yeah I heard the Demon Brothers kidnapped Takumu's daughter last night. Haven't seen her since, " a darker haired man said before taking a gulp of his beer.

"Man they really piss me off. That's the third girl they've kidnapped, " his partner said. Sakura's ear slightly twitched as she heard this new information. Of course luck wasn't really with her, this village was being terrorized by bandits. She seen the innkeeper disappear before the door slammed shut behind him. Sakura almost slapped her forehead, of course the innkeeper was her best source. He would know all the latest gossip. Sakura stood up and swiftly entered the door behind the bar.

The room was small the only light source was a candle almost out of wax. There was a desk scattered in papers and Takumu was standing over it glaring. She watched as he bang his fist against it making Sakura jump slightly.

"Takumu?" Sakura asked uncertain. Only one person could get that upset from that particular conversation. He spun around not noticing her presence throwing a small dart towards her. Sakura ducked barely avoiding it. If she had not trained with Tsunade that would of went right through her forehead. Just who was this guy?

"Who the hell are you," he asked, his voice gruff. Sakura pulled down her hood his eyes widened.

"My name is Haruno Sakura the Second princess of Konohagakure."

**~:[Karin]: :[Ino]:~**

It was still dark when the carriage stopped. Karin and Ino woke up as Kakashi drew back the curtains informing them they had finally found an inn to stay at.

"Your majesties, we've arrived at the first inn. Under your command we could restock and provide better comfort. Till morning at least," he said sounding worn out. Karin nodded her head giving the silent command yes. It was still an odd feeling for her, being in charge. She usually left it for her father but that wasn't an option anymore. He closed the curtain before shouting orders. The carriage door opened and Kiba popped his head inside.

"Malady if you're ready," he said giving a worn out grin. Ino began to feel guilty, she knew none of them had slept since the attack. Karin slipped the blanket off of them before stepping out making sure not to trip. The two girls had been silent since the incident, but they knew it was time for them to talk about it. Ino followed behind as Kiba helped her out staying close to her side. She gave him a weak smile. He secretly gripped her hand giving it a light squeeze.

Ino caught up with Karin as both of them walked behind Sai currently being pulled by the chains around his wrist. Kakashi walked in first and Ino was grateful for the heat provided by the large hearth. The current occupants stared at them but didn't let their appearance interrupt their conversations.

Karin was chewing on her lip. She felt like a robot as she followed behind the others thinking back to the attack. Karin seemed to be the only one prepared for the attack. It had smelled of smoke and ash, but she had noticed only she could sense these things. She looked over towards Ino who moved closer to kiba.

What had Ino done to that man? It was as if she just mentally told him to go away and he listened. She still remembered seeing his confused face before pulling away. She needed to talk to her. The sisters eyes met and they both knew a discussion with each other was in order. Karin looked over to Kakashi as he walked back holding two room keys.

"I'm sorry only two rooms were available. I was hoping one could be for the soldiers and the other for you two," Kakashi said. You could see his smile even though half of his face was covered in a mask. Karin still never figured out why. Though she did hear rumors it was to cover up the scars from a battle he participated in when he was young. Karin couldn't imagine going through that, even now.

"It's fine, Ino and I can share," Karin said taking the key from his hand before starting up the stairs, with Ino following closely behind. Karin unlocked the door and they both walked in, Ino shutting it softly behind them.

The room was far better than the rest of the inn. It held two queen sized beds both accompanied with clean silk sheets. The fireplace was small but kept the whole room warm. On the far side of the room sat an adjourned bathroom. Karin sighed before sitting down on the bed. It was as comfortable as an inn bed could get.

"I know that look. You're wanting to talk," Ino said. She walked over and sat down next to her sister. Karin nodded her head.

"How did you do it," she asked looking at Ino out of the corner of her eye.

"I.. don't know," Ino replied sighing. At the least she was hoping her sister wouldn't notice, but Karin was very observant. She wasn't lying either. Ino had thought about it for quite a while. Never had she been able to make people do what she wanted. She stretched her arms up in the air and laid back on the bed, her platinum blond hair spread around her. Karin laid back next to her.

"Ever since the attack I've been able to determine people's locations without physically being able to see them. It's weird, as if everyone has their own smell," Karin said laying her arm over her forehead. Ino nodded her head slightly.

"I was just chanting in my head for him to go away, and he did. Almost like mind control," Ino said whispering the last part. Karin sighed. Was it some kind of call, she had never heard of anyone else obtaining these strange new powers. Was it genetic? Maybe she should ask Tsunade.

"Well no use sitting here fretting about it. Best thing we can do is keep it to ourselves and get some sleep," Karin said getting off the bed. Ino said nothing before preparing for bed herself.

**~:[Sakura]:~**

He grunted before turning back around and looking at the candle.

"What are you doing here," he asked. Sakura almost felt her eyebrow twitch at his manners. She couldn't blame the guy, he was no diplomat.

"I came to investigate the rumors of the Demon Brothers, more specifically the story of your missing daughter," Sakura said in a strong voice. It was a blatant lie but she was hoping he would buy it. She didn't know why but she felt the need to meet his daughter. Like a tugging sensation in her chest.

"She disappeared a couple of days ago. She's strong, not the type to be easily handled. The Demon Brothers are two rogue bandits who only take and never give. They're ruthless when it comes to getting what they want. They've killed women and children mercilessly and now they have my daughter," he said gritting through his teeth. His fist clenched tightly turning his fingers white. Sakura knew it was probably difficult for him to talk about it.

"Where can I find these Demon Brothers? " she asked him. She needed to save these girls. If Naruto and her really did have unique abilities she knew the two of them could handle it. She just hoped their powers didn't abandon them.

"You honestly think you and your friend can take these guys on. We've had some of our best fighters out there and they all came back dead," Takumu said giving her a skeptical look.

"Even if we were to die it shouldn't be a problem for you. You don't seem to the be the type that holds guilty feelings," Sakura said. Takumu started at her for a bit before nodding his head.

"Head north about two miles. Follow the path directly and you're sure to run into them. Be careful these guys aren't easy prey," he replied. Sakura nodded her head, thankful for the information.

"We'll bring your daughter back and the others dead or alive," Sakura said before putting her hood back up and walking to her room.

'I hope you're right kid.'

**~:[Kumo]:~**

A loud knock woke him out of his slumber. He lifted his head up from the desk, his shoulder muscles tense. The candle was close to extinguished. Another loud knock made the man yawn.

"Enter." A plump man walked in holding a scroll, his long red hair spiked up in the back. The light armor he wore clattered as he walked towards the tired man.

"Choza. What is it," the man asked yawning again as he took the scroll the large calloused hands. He opened the scroll reading over it lazily before his eyebrow rose.

"You sure this is coded correctly," he asked Choza. He nodded his head. The other man sighed before running a hand through his spiked up hair.

"Man, what a drag."

* * *

Next day

* * *

**~:[Karin]: :[Ino]:~**

There was a sturdy knock on the door waking both her and Ino. The fire had died down leaving only the hot coals and ash. She looked over seeing her sister already start to brush her long hair. She put her glasses on and got a better look at their room. It definitely wasn't as exquisite during the day but she wasn't complaining. It was warm and the bed was soft.

"Here," Ino said walking to her and handing her the brush. She gave her a thankful nod before brushing her hair. It was odd no matter how much she brushed the right side it always stuck out in layers. Karin and her sister changed into their nicer of dresses, before opening the door. Kakashi was waiting with Sai outside the room.

"It's time we move on, I've had a few of our men head out before us and scout the roads. Everything is safe as of now," Kakashi said. She gave him a nod as she watched the soldiers carry their luggage. People stared as her and her sister walked to the carriage. Kiba held the door open giving Ino a wolfy grin. She rolled her eyes. Akamaru barked at the blonde princess. Ino smiled and scratched his head before entering the carriage.

The wind was seeming to get stronger and more humid. Karin only guessed it was because they were getting close to the coast. Ino opened the curtains slightly to let the breeze flow through the carriage. It was only a matter of time before they reached temperatures that exceeded Konoha's summers. She looked at the window as the foliage slowly began to change.

**~:[Sakura]: :[Naruto]:~**

"Naruto wake up," Sakura said shaking her friend's shoulder. She gave a disgusted look as drool slid down his face. He opened his eyes slowly and gave her a wide grin before wiping it off. Sakura rolled her eyes and picked up her cloak, securing it around her shoulders. Naruto sat up and stretched before following suit. They both strapped their respective swords at their sides and walked down into the main hall of the inn. Sakura gave the innkeeper a nod before walking out.

"Eh, Sakura," Naruto asked. Sakura turned her head towards him, acknowledging his attention.

"Where are we going," he asked throwing his hands behind his head.

"To fight the Demon Brothers. Two rogue bandits who have been harassing villagers. It's been said they also have the innkeeper's daughter," Sakura said before continuing to walk.

"EHH! You want to go fight two bandits. I'm a knight. I fight with fairness and honesty, you're a princess with minimal training. These guys aren't like us. They're ruthless, and won't hesitate to do anything to you," Naruto said running to catch up with her.

"I know. I just have a feeling that we need to do this. I need to do this," Sakura said. Naruto said nothing more but followed behind her. He couldn't disobey her no matter how close of friends they were. Naruto watched the back of her head. She had changed since the attack, he couldn't pinpoint exactly what but it felt different around her. He knew first hand that she could be intimidating when she wanted to be, but now it felt as if she didn't even have to try. He looked at his hand as it fisted into a grip. He had also changed, but again he didn't know how.

It was silent as they continued down the path. Sakura jumped slightly as birds began to fly out of the trees. She looked up. Naruto stopped just behind her his hand on his sword. It wasn't long before two men landed on the ground in front of them.

"Well, well Jirou. Two lonely travelers."

"Those are expensive looking swords Ichirou. I wonder what kind of price they will fetch."

"I've been a little blood thirsty lately." The two men were around the same height and wore dark baggy clothes. They were lean but not extremely muscular. Jirou held two medium sized daggers and the other held a large chain like weapon. Sakura was amazed, she had only seen it once in a book. It was a Kusarigama. Sakura recalled that the weapon was good for short range and medium ranged attacks.

'Wow my history lessons finally paid off.'

Sakura and Naruto both unsheathed their swords and stood in a fighting stance. Sweat was beginning to form at Sakura's brow. She thought she was ready for this, but now with her heart thumping loudly in her ears she wasn't so sure. Naruto was silent beside her and if it wasn't for his light breathing, she could've sworn he wasn't alive. The thought had terrified her and she just hoped she had enough confidence in herself to not be a burden.

Sakura's thoughts was jostled as Jirou vanished and reappeared in front of her. She ducked as his dagger sliced through the top of her hood. She took her sword and thrust it forward, but he was already out of range. Her hood fell down and small pieces of her hair flew in the wind.

"Ooo, such an exotic beauty. I've never had a woman with pink hair before," Jirou said. Sakura felt wind behind her and metal clash. She turned around quickly as Naruto intercepted the chain like weapon with his own. He seemed to struggle slightly under the weight of the sickle like end.

"Silly girl, taking her eyes off the enemy. Wrong move," she heard the male voice behind her as she was captured into Jirou's arms.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled yanking his sword back putting distance between him and Ichirou. Sakura struggled against his grip as she tried to slash her sword at him.

"You even smell like the blossoms you were named after."

"You get away from her you bastard," Naruto yelled. Ichirou wrapped his chain around Naruto's leg throwing him onto the ground. Naruto yelled as he clutched the chain.

"I wonder if your blood taste as sweet as you smell," Jirou said before taking his dagger and slicing her cheek. She hissed at the pain as she struggled against his grip. She growled in frustration before opening her mouth and sinking her teeth into his arm. He yowled as he brought his fist up and began to hit her. She squeezed her eyes shut and bit down harder tearing at his flesh. He growled before dragging them to the ground. The impact caused her to release her hold. He took his now free arm and smashed her head into the ground. She didn't even have time to feel the pain explode.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled once more before wind began to pick up around them. Naruto's hair began to spike more as his eyes turned red and his canines grew bigger. His fingernails grew into claws slicing the chains off his leg. Ichirou jumped back towards his brother nodding before they both disappeared. Naruto growled and watched as his claws and canines began to retract, gaping at the sight.

'What was that?'

**~:[Sakura]: :[Kaguya]:~**

It wasn't cold nor warm, just like it always felt. Sakura was really beginning to hate this place. The wildflowers under her feet began to sway, though there was no wind. The sky seemed to have no end and was filled with more stars than Sakura had ever seen. In front of her Kaguya was doing a sensual fan dance that seemed to be second nature to her. Sakura watched in awe at her grace and feminism.

Her long white hair was tied up into a large bun held together by a single pin. The kimono she wore was a dark blue with orange tiger lilies down one side and orange koi on the other. She wore an orange obi that seemed loose against her midriff. She looked just like the dancers from her history books.

"You're weak. Letting a man handle you like that," she said, never intending to stop her dance. Sakura revoked her previous thoughts. How could this woman get under her skin so easily. The logical side of her brain knew that what the former priestess was saying was only the truth. Her other half wanted to pummel the woman into the ground for acknowledging it.

"You won't teach me! Instead of giving me answers you just give me more questions," Sakura said. Kaguya didn't reply and her movements began to slow as she ended her dance.

"You're not here to fight, you're here to protect. You are the world's barrier, it's shield," Kaguya said turning around to look at her.

"Just like the others you will call your power when you need it most. It cannot be taught, only felt," she said. She snapped her fingers and everything began to fade. Sakura took a stance, as it was only her left in the black void. Scenes began to flash before her eyes.

It was a younger version of Kaguya as she was raised through royalty. It flashed once again as her compound was in flames and men surrounded her. Sakura watched as the young Kaguya began to glow bright before dispersing around her. Sakura braced herself but felt nothing. She watched as the light drained the flames of their power and the men were thrown on the ground shackled by an unseen force. A purple diamond appeared on her forehead and a white shield began to surround her. The scene disappeared as quickly as it began.

"Now you have seen only a fraction of your power. Make of it what you will Priestess, but remember you will feel it not learn it," her voice faded as Sakura closed her eyes.

* * *

This chapter was so difficult. I apologize immensely for the wait. It wasn't necessarily writers block that got me, but the wording. I have everything I want to happen planned out, it's just wording it out that I'm having trouble with.

I'm constantly re reading it to make sure that it flows well and there isn't useless information included. I think I finally got it where I want it!

Thank you for those who stuck with me and the reviews, I really appreciated it! If you have any ideas for the story or anything you wish to see, let me know!

Thanks,

Sexual Disgrace


	5. Chapter 5

Yay! I already had a good portion of this story typed out from the last chapter, but I wanted to cut it off so I could release some content for my lovely readers! This story is really a favorite of mine, and I've been writing a few one shots on the side.

Also in this chapter I will be asterisking terms that may not be as popular and all definitions of those words will be on the bottom author's note. Using these terms will definitely help me describe specific things that would be very annoying to type out. However if this doesn't appeal to you or annoys you please leave it in a review and I'll try and work my way around it!

Thanks for sticking with me and this story,

Sexual Disgrace

* * *

**~:[Shikaku]: :[Shikamaru]:~**

It was the middle of the day, the hottest part he would add. He looked up from his seat watching the clouds through the skylight. He sighed. He didn't know what to think about Konoha's newfound problem. He didn't want to drag his country into their war, but Konoha and Kumo had been allies for as long as he could remember, and he could imagine the blow it would deal if he denied them. Not to mention the imports from Konoha were important, and vice versa.

The spiky haired man was knocked out of his thoughts as footsteps got louder. He looked towards the newcomer, seeing his son.

"Shikamaru." His son slumped his shoulders lazily, his hands in his pockets. It didn't need to be said but he knew his son was concerned. The boy was too smart for his own good.

"You got up early," Shikamaru said lazily. So that was how he knew.

"I heard from Choji. Konoha representatives are visiting," he said. His dad sighed once more closing his eyes.

"Not just representatives, the heir to the throne herself. Which means we will need to greet her reasonably and hold a gala for diplomatic purposes, it's gonna be a drag." His son gave a silent agreement.

"At least your mother will be occupied for the time being," Shikaku said grumbling under his breath. Shikamaru said nothing but let out a large sigh.

"Does this mean I have to attend?"

"Yes son it does."

"What a drag." Shikaku gave his son a smirk.

**~:[Ino]: :[Karin]:~**

Ino sighed in boredom. Karin rolled her eyes. She was just so bored. That was how she described this whole trip. Pure and complete boredom. Not to mention the heat was smoldering. It wasn't just the heat though, the humidity was out of control. Ino's long bangs kept sticking to her face. The rest of her hair was held high in a ponytail and though it was off of her neck, she still had thoughts about cutting it off.

Karin ignored her sister and wiped her face with a rag. She could understand Ino's frustration, her sweat made her feel absolutely disgusting. She would never understand how the people here live in comfort. It wasn't long before she started to taste salt in the air.

The foliage had now changed completely as the tree leaves turned into large fan like shapes. The shrubs began to take on a more spiky appearance and were adorned with colorful flowers. She knew Kumo wasn't far from the coast, but as the large city came into her sight she was unsure exactly how far "wasn't far" really meant.

The bumpy road began to get smoother the closer they got to the village. Although the city looked beautiful it blocked the nice steady breeze. She wiped her face once more. Karin hoped that the meeting would go as well as she planned it out to be. At the very least convince them to help with the reconstruction of the village. She hoped everything her tutors, and more importantly her father, had taught her would help.

**~:[Sakura]: :[Naruto]: :[Tenten]:~**

She opened her eyes but shut them quickly as the light blinded her. There was a dull throb in her head from the impact with the ground. She opened her eyes more slowly this time. She was in a small room with two other girls. One was huddled in the corner her face hidden and the other one was sitting up against the wall her head leaning back. Apple green locked with chocolate brown as they caught each other's stare.

Sakura sat up placing a hand to her head. The simple touch eased the pain away. She wondered if maybe this was one of her abilities, she would have to get used to it. The brown haired, brown eyed girl was still staring at her. The door banged open making Sakura jump. The brown haired girl stood up quickly in a defensive type stance. Sakura's vision blurred as the image of the girl changed into a woman.

She had long brown hair held back in a loose braid and her expression was determined. She was adorned with a Kosode (*) and hakama (*). It seemed the woman's weapon of choice was a long bow. The image faded as quickly as it came, and Sakura's attention was drawn towards the new comer. It was Jirou.

"Hello Ladies. Miss me," he gave a large grin that made Sakura shudder. She narrowed her eyes at him and stood up leaning slightly against the wall. Her legs were stiff and she felt the increasing need to stretch out like a cat but didn't want to cause any unnecessary attention to herself. The brown haired woman scoffed at him and he just smirked in return. He walked further into the room and Sakura tensed up. His companion walked in shortly after closing the door behind him. Sakura heard the girl in the corner whimper.

"So, who's it going to be today," Ichirou smiled looking between the three females as if picking out his next present. His eyes landed on the brown haired girl and she tensed up even more. Jirou smiled and turned his attention towards Sakura. As the smaller man approached the dark haired girl she swung her fist at him. It was the perfect punch and Sakura could see the muscles tense in her bicep.

The man easily dodged and reached out for her arms, but she stepped back before he could grasp her. He smirked at her defiance. Sakura's attention was brought back to her own problem as Jirou approached her. Sakura flattened herself against the wall to put as much distance as possible. Her attention was brought to the fighting girl as she gasped. Her nose was bleeding as Ichirou landed a hit. The man grabbed one of his daggers from its sheath and began to thrust forward.

Sakura didn't know how she got to her in time or what gave her the courage, but she threw herself between the two. She curled up ready for the impact. Her body began to warm, as if she was standing under the sun, and there was an odd noise that forced Sakura to open her eyes. Surrounding her and the two other females was a pale yellow like shield. Sakura was surprised.

'Was this what Kaguya meant about shielding?' She hadn't thought the white haired priestess meant it in a literal sense.

The brown haired girl's eyes widened. And her body moved on its own. She jumped through the barrier catching Ichirou off guard. Grabbing his arm she twisted it around allowing her to steal his dagger. He yelped in pain before ramming his head backwards into hers. Using the last of her strength she thrust the dagger forward, impaling the bandit with his own weapon. They both fell to the floor. Sakura ran to them. Yanking the dagger out of his body, she stood between her fighting companion and the remaining bandit.

The man growled in anger before charging at Sakura full speed. Sakura's eyes widened. The man was at least twice her size, all brawn. He had no weapons, but she knew his strength alone would out do her. Sakura felt pain as pieces of concrete pelted her side. The wall had exploded and Sakura's vision was filled with orange.

"Naruto!" She looked at him, but was a taken back. His blond hair was spikier than usual, his eyes were blood orange and he had long canines. A red water like material flowed around him. He was growling and he wasted no time impaling the larger man with his own sword. Blood splattered around them. Sakura's eyes were still wide. This was Naruto? His attention turned towards her and she flinched back in fear.

"Sakura," he breathed out. The red slowly faded and his appearance was normal once again. She breathed in relief before turning her attention to the brown haired girl. She rolled Ichirou off of her checking her injuries. Her nose had stopped bleeding and there seemed to be nothing wrong except the large purple bump on her forehead. Sakura wiped her hand over it, and watched as the place glowed green and it disappeared. Naruto watched in awe and Sakura was hardly fazed.

The girl slowly opened her eyes and surprised crossed her features as she woke up to the pink haired woman. Shuffling was heard in the corner. Sakura had completely forgotten about the other girl. Nothing seemed off about her besides her obvious fear of past events. Sakura knew it would take time but the girl was going to be ok. Sakura looked back to brown haired girl.

"What is your name," she asked softly hoping there wasn't too bad of a headache. She showed no signs of pain as she sat up.

"Tenten. Who are you," her voice held strength in it and she was curious about the pair.

"My name is Sakura and this is Naruto. We were sent by the innkeeper, Takumu." The girl's eyes widened.

"My father?"

"Yes, we were passing through when we heard about your predicament." Sakura watched as the girl looked towards the dead male lying next to her.

"I don't know what happened, but it was like my body moved on its own. I didn't even think I had it in me. What was that yellow shield? And how did the wall explode?" She looked at Sakura in suspicion, but she knew she wasn't a threat. She heard Naruto walk over to the girl in the corner, she hoped he could calm her enough to trust him.

"It's difficult to explain. I would like to know if you would like to join us on our trip to the Hyuuga Dynasty," Sakura asked wasting no time. She felt it in her heart, that this girl was a part of the 15 she needed to recruit. Naruto was walking over to them with the girl leaning against him. He was giving her a look that screamed I need an explanation.

"I - I don't know. I've never been outside of the village before. And my father," she said looking at Sakura. Sakura understood. Family always came first. Tenten could feel that little tug in her chest. She knew she had to go with Sakura. There were a lot of unanswered questions, but she finally felt as if she found her life purpose. Being a barmaid was not really her type of work, and she could feel herself getting excited at the upcoming adventure opportunity.

"First let's get back to the inn and then I'll try to explain everything the best I can," Sakura said to her two companions. They nodded in agreement. Sakura helped Tenten stand up. She was taller than her, at least a good 2 inches. However the only thing Sakura could see was the woman with the long hair and the bow. Maybe that was her during Kaguya's time? She would have to ask her later.

Naruto had picked the other girl up bridal style and she fell asleep peacefully in his arms. Sakura smiled, she knew the girl was going to be fine.

"We should arrive back at the village before night fall, I should be fine enough to keep up," Tenten said taking her arm off of Sakura's shoulders. Sakura and Naruto nodded putting their full trust in their new companion.

**~:[Karin]: :[Ino]:~**

They had finally entered the gates of the village and had secured an escort to the castle. The buildings were odd to them. They were mostly made out of clay and stone, much different to the wood Konoha's houses had been made from. The villagers looked curiously at them knowing they were of importance. Most of them were garbed in light colored robes and adorned large hats that looked much like what the farmers wore back in Konoha.

The carriage stopped in front of a large building. It wasn't quite a castle but the building was larger than all of the others. Karin opened the door, ignoring the guards protests, and stepped out. It was stuffy in the carriage, but she couldn't decide if she would rather be inside or out under the sun. She now knew why they wore the large hats. Kakashi was instructing some of the guards to take the horses to the stables. Ino followed Karin, stepping out. Their long dresses reached just above their ankles.

Kiba walked up to Ino with Akamaru on his heels. Kakashi joined them with Sai, still in chains. Ino felt a pang of pain in her chest. She would have to ask Kakashi to remove them later. She wasn't sure why, but she trusted the guy. He never showed emotions and was rude when they had first met, but there was a connection between them, just as there was with Kiba.

"Their leader is ready to meet us, your majesty," Kakashi said to Karin. She nodded and began to walk towards the entrance. The doors were large and the building was made with the prettiest red colored stone. Two light armored guards opened the doors for them and bowed respectfully. She nodded her head at them in acknowledgment. Kiba kept close to Ino's right side while Akamaru took her left.

"Kiba," she said quietly. He hmmed.

"I don't need this much protection, we will be fine. Kumo is a peaceful country and we're guests here," she said crossing her hands in front of her. He nodded and backed off a bit. Karin was star struck as the ceiling began to turn into glass allowing the sun to shine through. The light bounced off of the shiny marble flooring. What was most odd was the building was quite cool, as if the sun rays shining through brought no heat.

There were three seats, all of the same size, surrounded by red carpet. The man in the middle leaned against the arm in a lazy fashion. His expression told everyone he would rather be anywhere other than here. Karin narrowed her eyes at his disrespectful behavior.

He stood up as they walked to the stop of the stairs. Ino approached Karin's right side, the others staying behind. The sisters bowed and Shikaku stood up.

"Welcome to Kumogakure, my name is Shikaku. I'm the council leader. To my right is Akimichi Choza and to my left is Sarutobi Asuma," he said putting his hands in his pockets. Karin rose and Ino followed her movements.

"My name is Haruno Karin and this is my younger sister Haruno Ino. We thank you for your time and hospitality," she said recalling what she was taught. Ino stayed silent, letting her sister do the talking. Ino was tutored as well, but she didn't have the attention span her sister did. Mastering diplomatic reasoning was not expected from her, and she now regretted not paying more attention.

"We've heard of your unfortunate situation from your messenger hawk," he said as he sat back down. It was a statement, but it also held the command to elaborate in it. Karin's eyebrows narrowed, the situation becoming serious.

"We were attacked at sunset. We've gathered enough information to learn it was organized by the Uchiha clan. We've received it as an act of war against Konoha. We have reason to believe they are currently returning to Otogakure as we speak. We're not sure why they are attacked us, but if this is an act of war we need to be at our strongest. Currently our village is in shambles. Senju Tsunade is currently governing Konoha, directing the villagers to start rebuilding. I have come to ask for help in the reconstruction of our village and the materials we do not posses," Karin said. It was quiet throughout the room, you couldn't even hear Akamaru's panting. The man, Asuma, began to scratch his cheek.

"You said Tsunade is leading? What about your parents?" Ino looked down her bangs covering her face. Tears had gathered in her eyes as her jaw clenched. Karin shifted on her foot uncomfortably.

"We have yet to receive word on their where abouts," she said softly biting her lip.

"We are a peaceful country, and while we have no qualms with Konoha, it wouldn't do us any good to get involved in your war. The council needs time to discuss this issue. Right now we will provide you with housing. Tonight we will be holding a gala in your honor, this should give us enough time to decide," Shikaku said standing once more, Asuma and Choza following. Karin nodded. It wasn't an unreasonable request.

House maids walked up to the girls requesting them to follow. Konoha's troops were lead elsewhere, all except Kakashi, Kiba, and Sai. Kakashi followed them silently with Karin's luggage in one hand and with Sai in tow. His pale face held a fake smile as he followed obediently. Kiba held Ino's luggage as he stuck close to her side. The were led into large white marble doors, that looked extremely heavy. The maids opened the doors in sync and bowed allowing the group to walk into the room.

The room was quite large, holding two king size beds both adorned with a thin canopy. The room seemed to be mirrored, as one side of the room looked like the other. The windows were covered with a light blue curtain and two sliding glass doors sat between the beds, leading to what looked to be a small garden.

"We will be back a couple hours before the gala to provide any services you may need," one of the maids said before walking out of the room closing the doors behind her. Ino blushed slightly as she stood there with her mouth still agape. The room was absolutely stunning, the light blue sheets gave the room a calm relaxing feeling. She walked over to the right side of the room directing Kiba to set her luggage on top of the hope chest located at the end of the bed.

"Well, we will leave you to settle in. I need to go discuss security for tonight's gala," Kakashi said beckoning Kiba to follow him. The girls nodded and watched as they walked out of the room, the heavy doors sliding against the floor. The two sisters were now alone.

"So now what?"

* * *

(*)Kosode: Basic Japanese robe for both men and women. Kosode are T-shaped, have a looser fit than the Kimono and come in varying lengths.

(*)Hakama: Loose trousers with many pleats in the front.

Honestly think of Kikyo from Inuyasha. It's really my first thought of a garb I could see Tenten wearing from an early time period.

I would of had this chapter out much sooner, but I've been so picky with my writing lately it's really setting me back. I know I'll still probably try to reword things while I write the next chapter. I need to stop being so picky and update sooner, haha.

Remember to leave your opinions, ideas, and constructive criticism in your review!

Thanks,

Sexual Disgrace


	6. Chapter 6

Oh my gosh I finally finished it, but I swear I am being way too picky about my wording!

I think I may try shorter chapters, but more updates? What do you think?

A quick shout out to LightThePyre, who's been with the story since it first started. I also recommend going and checking out her story "A Tale of Frostbite and Embodiment".

Thank you to all the others who have reviewed/followed etc.

And remember feel free to send me ideas on what you want to see develop, and if it doesn't counter the story line I have set out, I will do my best to add it in!

Thank you for the support,

Sexual Disgrace

* * *

**~:[Sakura]: :[Naruto]: :[Tenten]:~**

They had finally reached the outskirts of the village gaining the attention of the villagers. Some cried in joy as they recognized the two women, and it didn't take long before they were surrounded by happy faces. Tenten gave them reassuring smiles and promised that everyone was in good health. Naruto had sat the other girl down, as she was soon surrounded by friends and family.

"Tenten." It derived from quite a raspy voice, most likely from their lack of air. Tenten wasted no time running towards her step-father. They gave a short embrace, as Tenten tried to convince him that she was fine.

"Father I'm fine. It was all thanks to Sakura and Naruto. They saved me and Kaira," she said turning towards the two travelers. He walked up to them as the crowd became silent.

"Thank you. I didn't believe in you, but you proved me wrong. How can we thank you," he said looking Sakura in the eye. She gave a smile and glanced between Takumu and Tenten.

"It's a lot to ask from you, but I would like your permission to bring your daughter with Naruto and I on our journey," she said giving a small bow hoping it would further increase her chances of his acceptance. Takumu was silent and no emotions passed his features. Sakura straightened back up, wondering if he was going to reject her request. Instead he turned towards Tenten.

"Is this what you want?" He asked his daughter seriously. He knew she didn't belong here. There was something about her that screamed unrest. She glanced between her father and Sakura, both waiting intently for her answer. She knew in her heart this was her calling, so to speak. She wasn't cut out to be a barmaid, and although she loved her father very much, she knew she had to go with Sakura.

"Yes Father. In my heart I know this is what I want," she said looking at her father in the eyes. He nodded. She was old enough to make her own decisions now and deep down he knew she was a special girl, and this tiny village wasn't meant to hold her.

"I understand. I accept, on one condition," he replied smiling towards them," I want letters about your adventures." Tenten gave a small laugh before embracing her father once more, agreeing to his terms. Sakura smiled at them as villagers cheered at the reunion. Naruto grinned widely giving Sakura a thumbs up.

"Come on you guys must be worn. Beer's on the house," Takumu yelled out the last part and the villagers cheered louder as they went to finish up their daily duties in celebration. Tenten began to chat excitedly to her father, and the smile never fell off of his face. Naruto walked besides Sakura as they entered the inn. Tenten turned around towards them.

"I guess we have a lot to talk about," Tenten said clasping her hands in front of her. Sakura nodded.

"I owe you both an explanation, but first why don't we get washed up," they all nodded in agreement.

**~:[Karin]: :[Ino]:~**

"Man it's so hot," Ino whined to her sister. Karin rolled her eyes in response, although she wholeheartedly agreed.

"C'mon let's go out," Karin said standing up from her position on the bed. Ino nodded throwing her luggage on the bed. Karin followed suit, as they both chose outfits more suited for the weather, changing behind the folding screens.

Karin came out adorned in a simple sea green colored dress that ended just below her knees, finishing off the look with brown heeled sandals. She started to repack her clothing as she waited for her sister to finish dressing. Karin finished just in time to see Ino walk out in a royal purple toga style dress. It had one shoulder strap and ended above her ankles. The ruffled bottom finishing off the look. Unlike her sister, she wore her hair in a high ponytail.

They nodded at each other and they began to open the large doors. The stone doors weren't nearly as heavy as they looked and easily swung open, surprising Karin. The sun still shone high as ever as they walked down the marble filled hallways. The roof was still thick glass that kept the inside cool. However nothing prepared them for the blast of humid heat that already had Karin sweating.

"How can people live in such conditions? Hey we should go buy one of those hats," Ino said pointing towards a group of women giggling, all wearing large sun hats. Karin nodded in agreement. Her and Ino's pale skin wouldn't last five minutes in the scorching sun.

"It's not as hot as it feels. It is probably around Konoha's summer temperatures, but the humidity seems to amplify the heat," Karin said walking out into the sun. She shielded her eyes as they further adjusted to the bright light. Ino followed behind closing the glass door behind her. The village was still bustling as small market shops lined the streets. The owners yelled out their special sales and advertising some of the rarer products they had.

'Of course they're not real at this price!' Ino whipped her head to a stall selling expensive looking jewelry. A woman with a small child was currently looking at a pearl necklace that seemed to shine in the sun. Ino narrowed her eyes and walked over to them. Karin watched curiously. As she stood next to the woman she inspected the necklace with a closer eye, acting as if she knew what she was doing.

"These pearls aren't real. They're too large and the surface is too smooth. He's trying to take advantage of you," Ino said crossing her arms. The vendor gave a growl towards Ino as the other woman gave a huff before walking away. Ino smirked at him before walking back to Karin, secretly fuming inside.

'How dare he try to feed off of a woman, with a child no less!'

Ino ignored the voices as she finally spotted a stall that had hats for sell, some even cutely decorated. She bounced over to the stall, the owner giving her a smile complimenting her. Karin rolled her eyes, knowing his method of convincing would work on her sister. She strolled up behind her, crossing her arms skimming the hats. Ino had already chosen a tan hat, wrapped in a purple bow that matched her dress. She gave the vendor some gold. He even knocked the price down, for her "beauty", causing Ino to blush. The vendor turned towards Karin as she walked to the other side of the stall.

"Hmm. It seems this special woman won't be as easily convinced. Perhaps something smaller?" he said turning around rummaging in a chest. It was indeed a smaller hat, made out of cloth instead of straw. The visor was only about 2 inches long wrapping around the head. It was a simple brown color that matched closely with her sandals. Karin nodded, the vendor did know what he was talking about. Something simple was perfect for her.

She dug the coins out of her pouch, a little irritated he didn't knock down the price for her either. Sea salt invaded her senses. Her wrist was grabbed, and she spun her head to meet the culprit. He gave a grin towards her, his teeth shark like. He had odd blue white colored hair and he released his grip on her wrist. Yes. Sea salt, and perhaps a tang of fish, was all she could think of.

"A bit unfair to knock the price down for one lady and not the other. Here," he said, literally, throwing some coins at the vendor. His face turned red as he sputtered out incoherent words. Karin narrowed her eyes. Who did this guy think he is?

"Now now a frown doesn't suit your face," he said throwing an arm over her shoulder. He was hardly taller than her. She pushed off his arm, forgetting momentarily that he did not know she was the heir to Konoha. She held back her threat as she stepped away from him. Ino had already walked up behind her.

"Name is Suigetsu, Prince of Kirigakure," he said grinning. He knew he wasn't the most handsome guy in the world and his teeth were a bit frightening, but the title got them every time. Karin huffed, but didn't forget her manners.

"Karin, eldest Princess of Konoha and this is my youngest sister Ino," she said. To say Suigetsu was surprised was an understatement. He knew there was something big going on, but he never thought it would be a visit from the heir to Konohagakure. Interesting. Ino frowned. This guy was just plain weird. It wasn't the shark like teeth he had, but the large sword he carried strapped to his back. Ino was suddenly reminded of Sakura, and sadness overcame her. Karin got an overwhelming smell of dog.

"Karin, we should go," Ino said, as if knowing Karin sensed Kiba approaching. They hadn't told anyone they were leaving and she could imagine the lecture she would hear from Kakashi about not taking any guards with them. Being followed around all the time was annoying though, and the two sisters didn't want to waste the opportunity.

"Is there a problem," Kiba said with Akamaru growling next to him. Suigetsu raised an eyebrow at him. Ino walked over to him.

"Everything is fine! No harm done," Ino gave her best convincing smile, knowing Kiba would never buy it. He didn't argue however and continued giving his most intimidating stare towards Suigetsu.

"Now now show some manners. This is Suigetsu Prince of Kirigakure," Ino said clearing her throat at the, now, awkward situation. Kiba inwardly sneered, but gave a small bow out of respect.

"You guys should know to take a guard with you," Kiba said, looking towards Ino.

"Kiba," Karin said narrowing her eyes towards him. He was in no place to lecture her sister, she would rather hear it from Kakashi. Kiba stiffened at her tone, bowing with an apology.

"So. I'm assuming you gals are the reason for the gala tonight," Suigetsu asked, crossing his arms behind his head giving an almost bored looking frown.

"Yes, although if it's not too bold to ask, what are you doing so far from your village?" Karin said, watching Ino pet Akamaru out of the corner of her eye.

"Not at all Princess. I like to travel. Besides I'm not king yet, so I'm taking this opportunity to travel as much as I can," he said giving her a grin. Karin nodded, it wasn't uncommon for heirs to travel. Albeit most was for diplomatic purposes and Suigetsu didn't seem the type for social gatherings.

"I must ask who is the heir to Kumo," Ino said, genuinely curious.

"Ahh. Follow me I know a place with great shade and we can talk there," Suigetsu said. The others looked to each other before following him. Kiba was still suspicious of the prince, but knew it wasn't his place to approach the matter. It was hardly a 10 minute walk before they came across a large circular gazebo. It was a tan color and had seats wrapping around the edge. Colorful flowers and shrubs were planted around it, making it look surreal. They walked up the stairs all taking seats, sighing in relief of the coolness.

"Now about the "heir". Kumo isn't ran like Konoha and Kiri. The main leadership consists of three people all chosen by the villagers. The three leaders then choose a spokesperson, which in this case is Shikaku, and choose 4 other people to form a council," Suigetsu said crossing his arms and leaning back against the railing.

"It is an odd mix of government, but can be effective as long as the citizens choose the right people. The citizens vote for the three leaders then they, in return, select their own members for the council. The council is who ultimately decides changes," Karin finished adjusting her glasses, that had finally slipped down her nose.

"Yes, and new leaders are selected every year. If the previous year was acceptable to the people, they can re vote for the same people. However if one was a mistake they can vote to replace them," Suigetsu finished. Ino groaned.

"This politics stuff is too confusing," she said frowning. Kiba nodded in agreement as Suigetsu laughed and Karin smiled. Now Ino felt the pain Karin had suffered through her studies. Albeit Karin loved her youngest sister, she was glad Sakura was next in line for the sake of her people.

"Hmm. The sun is at it's highest, seems lunch is ready to be served. I'll escort you to the main building," Suigetsu said standing up. Karin dreaded heading back under the scorching sun but walked next to Suigetsu anyways, hoping they weren't far. She could hear Ino laugh as Kiba talked to her excitedly.

**~:[Sakura]: :[Naruto]: :[Tenten]:~**

It didn't take long for the three of them to finish washing up. They all met in Tenten's room, located at the very top of the inn. It was quite large, but simple. The only decorations seemed to be the various weapons hanging on her wall. Naruto shuddered thinking of the reasons why she would have all of them.

Sakura sat down next to her new companion.

"I apologize. I've never been graced in a royals presence, I'm not sure how to act," Tenten said blushing looking down. Sakura giggled.

"I want you to treat me as if you would treat anyone else. It's refreshing to be reminded that I am worth more than being a princess. Back home it's hard to say who is genuinely a friend and who is there for your title. Naruto is our head knight, under our General Kakashi," Sakura said. Naruto grinned towards Tenten proud of his achievement. Tenten nodded excitedly.

"So I guess I owe you guys an explanation. Hopefully I can make it easy to understand, although I will warn you I don't know much myself," Sakura said. Naruto drug a chair next to the bed, his face taking on a serious expression. Sakura started from the beginning, with Kaguya and the warning she had sent about the end of the world, ending with the explanation of their abilities.

"So, there are 12 other people out there we need to find, to stop the upcoming destruction of the world. And all of these people, including us, have abilities unlike others," Tenten said recapping the most important information she gathered. Sakura nodded.

"Yes. I've been thinking, although it's a theory, do you remember the tale of the nine tailed fox?," Naruto nodded, it had attacked the village 20 years ago and there were still some places in Konoha that had yet to be rebuilt.

"I think, that the reason you take on the appearance of a fox when angry is because the Kyuubi attacked Konoha the night you were born, and some of his spirit resides in you," Sakura said watching his facial expressions. He seemed thoughtful, which Sakura thought with much guilt, was odd for him.

"That is quite a large theory, but it's better than anything else," Tenten said nodded at Sakura's idea. Although the idea that the nine-tails spirit was apart of Naruto it didn't seem to be entirely impossible with the way things were going.

"And earlier this morning, when you stood to fight I had a vision. You turned into some kind of huntress. However you were wearing temple guardians clothing, perhaps it was a vision of you in a past life," Sakura said. Tenten was awed, but if Sakura was a priestess passed down from Kaguya, it made as much sense as Naruto's theory.

"I can't say for sure, but that's what I'm thinking. Kaguya won't tell me much, she finds it would be more useful if I figured out things by myself," Sakura said. Tenten snorted.

"If this is the end of the world how could it be more useful to wait," Tenten said. Sakura shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe the building of relationships and developing our abilities ourselves. Maybe to learn our strengths and weaknesses," Sakura said. Tenten nodded, still a little annoyed that this old priestess refused to give any information. Naruto was silent the whole time and Sakura looked towards him worriedly. Usually he was extremely talkative and couldn't sit still for two minutes, but now he was deep in thought.

"Naruto. Are you ok," Sakura asked placing her hand on his shoulder. He snapped out of his daze and grinned at her. Sakura was unsatisfied, his grin never reaching his eyes like it usually does.

"Well I say we go downstairs join the rest of the villagers in the celebration and forget about this whole end of the world mumbo jumbo for tonight," Naruto said leaning back in his chair placing his hands behind his head. Sakura gave a smile, but Tenten nodded her head no.

"Knowing my father, we're going to be stuck working. Think about it, beer is on the house for everyone tonight no doubt it will be busy. Although I won't make you work, you've already done enough for me as it is," Tenten said. Sakura shook her head.

"We would be honored to help you, after all it isn't like a princess and a knight has a chance to serve beer everyday," Sakura said giving her a large smile. Tenten grinned in return as she jumped off the bed.

"Great! But if you guys ever get tired feel free to take a break," Tenten said walking towards her door. Naruto snorted.

"Are you kidding? This will be a piece of cake for a knight like me," he said puffing out his chest. Sakura rolled her eyes and she got up to follow her two friends. Leave it to Naruto to boast about himself.

"Is he always like this," Tenten asked smiling towards the jumpy boy in front of the two women. Sakura nodded her head yes.

"He wouldn't be Naruto if he wasn't," her smile turned into a frown before continuing," The villagers don't take well to him. Being the only child born on the day the fox attacked the village, they blamed his birth was the reason. His parents died in the attack, and he was taken into the castle as a child to become a knight. It was the best chance at life we could give him." Tenten frowned, the story was sad and she couldn't imagine the hurt and turmoil he had to experience.

Walking down to the second floor they could already hear the laughter and chattering of the gathering villagers. As they neared the stairs to the first floor, they could hear the soft pattering of footsteps running around. Tenten wasn't too surprised families brought their children, it was after all a special celebration. Takumu was already yelling at them to grab a tray and help. Naruto was standing behind the bar, flailing his arms about. Sakura could tell he had no idea what he was doing. She jogged over to him laughing.

* * *

Woot! Finally done with that chapter. I'm not completely satisfied with it, but that seems to be the usual. Questions, comments, concerns? Review! It took me a bit longer because I'm working on a side one shot, so I've been jumping back and forth between the two.

Thanks for reading,

Sexual Disgrace


	7. Chapter 7

So first I would like to thank all of the reviews, and I had a question from an anonymous reviewer so I couldn't reply via pm.

I have no desire for SasuKarin or ShikaIno. I would rather have Karin be a more independent personality in this story. I'll try not to make her too OOC, but I believe Karin has a lot more potential than the anime gives her credit for. (Such as I have always believed with Sakura towards the beginning of the series)

As for ShikaIno, I've never really viewed them as a pairing. To me with the relationship of their dads (in the actual series) would put them more as siblings than a romantic relationship. So with that being said, I have my eyes set on SasuSaku, SuiKarin, and SaiIno. These of course aren't set in stone, but I haven't had any complaints about it so far. I'm not saying they won't change of course, and there will always be some slight pairings here and there (Such as KibaIno) but nothing that will progress.

This chapter will be more or less "filler" like. Although the storyline will progress slightly, this chapter is filled a lot more with character interactions and relationships.

Also thanks to all of my reviewers, followers, and favorites. Now onto the story!

Sexual Disgrace

* * *

**~:[Sakura]: :[Naruto]: :[Tenten]:~**

Naruto and Sakura plopped down at one of the wooden tables. Naruto, always being the overly dramatic person, was pale in the face and wouldn't move. Sakura giggled at him. She herself was quite worn out from the day. Tenten, however, seemed not to be affected at all and winked at the two. Sakura could not understand how she did this everyday. Everyone had finally settled down. Quite a few wives had left and were now bringing back an assortment of foods.

Sakura could see the sun was setting. She was debating whether they should travel during the day or night. Perhaps night would be best, they could get most of their traveling done without running into someone. She glanced at Tenten who was laughing at what one of the villagers said. She looked so happy, but Sakura could see underneath that cheerful expression. It wasn't that she didn't want to be here, but her heart knew she wasn't _supposed_ to be here.

"Neh, Sakura. Are we leaving tonight," Naruto asked quietly. Sakura needed to talk to Tenten.

"Mmm. Let me talk to Tenten first," Sakura said taking a sip of her drink. Her face scrunched up at the taste. Naruto began laughing at her before chugging his down. Sakura was quite a drinker herself. No one could ever figure out her small body could hold so much alcohol. Now she was sure it was because her body was clearing out the alcohol before it could affect her.

"You know I'm a good drinker, but this stuff is disgusting," Sakura said making a face towards her glass. Tenten walked over.

"Not to your liking Princess," she said smiling towards her. Sakura smiled in return nodding her head.

"Mmm. Do you have anything a bit...sweeter," she asked. Tenten nodded taking her drink. Naruto was gulping down his second beer. Sakura lightly smacked the back of his head.

"Idiot. If we're leaving tonight we can't have you stumbling," she said. Naruto grinned sheepishly at her, before pushing his drink away. Tenten returned as quickly as she had left with another drink. Sakura sniffed it. It smelled fruity. She took a drink and sighed. It was perfect.

"Don't ask for the recipe, I won't tell you," Tenten said winking at her before walking off to help someone else. Sakura gave a grin towards her. Several women began to walk towards the traveling duo and sat down in front of them.

"Neh, so you're the Princess of Konoha?"

"What is it like?"

"Do you have lavish dresses? Handsome princes asking for your hand everyday?" The two looked eager at her answer, but she just laughed.

"Of course not. Well the lavish dresses yes, but I'm the last Princess to be asking about dresses. As for Princes, well let's just say I may have ran them all off," she said winking towards them. Naruto smacked Sakura's back slightly, knocking the air out of her. She glared at him.

"Sakura here is no ordinary princess of course. She prefers reading, fighting, and horseback riding. Hell she's even won a few drinking contests," Naruto said, almost bragging about her. One of the males seemed to overhear their conversation. He was a larger man. He stood up gaining the attention of his table walking over to them.

"Ehh, drinking contests. This little princess? How about a bet," he said loudly. Sakura blushed. A drinking contest with a large man in a tavern was the last thing Sakura wanted.

"C'mon Princess, don't be shy," he said. The two women moved aside to let the large man sit between them. Sakura's eyes narrowed. She was not shy, and she would never back down from a challenge. A crowd had begun to gather around them. They all started making bets on who would win. Sakura was surprised so many had faith in her drinking grinned at her as she sat down a tray of beer.

"Alright lads and lasses, when I say begin start drinking," Tenten said. The crowd had quieted down.

"Begin!" Sakura grabbed her glass. It wasn't fruity, in fact it was extremely bitter. She ignored it as she drank glass after glass. The other man was surprised that the girl could keep up with him, and he began to have second thoughts. Sakura smirked at him before slamming her last cup down. The larger man was finally looking green in the face. He stood up quickly, running outside. Sakura laughed as some of the men groaned at their loss.

"Tenten, we should leave tonight," she said. Tenten was surprised that the small girl looked nowhere near drunk before nodding her head. The crowd had began to leave taking their seats, the excitement over. She took the glasses and the tray before walking over to the bar. Sakura watched as her Dad let his head down.

"Naruto. We should get our stuff," Sakura said. He nodded standing up, Sakura following. They walked up the stairs, into their first rooms and gathered their things. Throwing their cloaks on, they walked back down the steps. Tenten had her own cloak on, her bag thrown on her back. Takumu nodded before they hugged. Sakura walked over to them, Naruto following.

"The villagers have already gathered supplies for you. Our stable master has also provided horses for you three. They're already saddled and your supplies have been strapped on. Again we thank you for your help," Takumu said giving a small head bow.

"The kingdom of Konohagakure will never forget your kindness, and perhaps one day we can also be of some help to you," Sakura said. The inn got quiet as the villagers bowed to her.

"I have one last request," Sakura said. Takumu nodded at her.

"Word must not get out that I've been here. I would greatly appreciate if we kept our arrival a secret," Sakura said turning and looking towards the villagers. They nodded smiling.

"Are you guys ready," Sakura asked her two companions. They nodded.

"Then let's head out."

**~:[Ino]: :[Karin]:~**

Horns blew signaling the beginning of the gala. The two sisters were already ready, through much excitement (Ino) and protests (Karin). Ino smirked at the commotion Sakura would have made if she was here. The thought made her chest hurt, and you could see the solemn expression on her face.

"What's wrong," Karin asked her sister. Ino rolled her eyes at how quick her sister noticed.

"Just thinking about Sakura," she replied softly staring into the sky. Stars were beginning to shine in the sky as the setting sun gave off an orange glow. It was silent for a few minutes, the only noise came from the shuffling made by the eldest princess.

"I'm not sure how to comfort you. We can't rule out the possibility that she didn't survive," she replied pushing up her glasses. Ino stood up quickly glaring at her sister, her knuckles turning white. It was silent for a few seconds before Ino finally released her anger.

"How could you say that! Sakura is the strongest girl I know. She can't be killed off that easily," Ino screamed at her sister, tears gathering at the corner of her eyes. Throwing the doors open, she ran out of the room. She knew she was being childish but she was too emotional to care.

"Hey?! Ino," Kiba yelled starting to run after her. Karin's voice stopped him.

"Let her go she needs to come to terms with the truth," Karin said crossing her arms as she watched Ino disappear around the corner. Kiba said nothing. It was almost like Karin was holding him back, but not physically.

**~:[Ino]: :[Sai]:~**

She ran into the garden. The sun had finally set in a surprisingly short amount of time. She sat down inside the gazebo, sniffling in her hands. She didn't even care her makeup was ruined and her dress was wrinkled.

How could her sister say that? Even after all they've been through. Ino knew it was a possibility that Sakura hasn't survived, but she was the strongest most stubborn girl she had ever met.

'Why should I be surprised. Karin was never nice to us in the first place. Why did I think she had changed?' Ino had finally stopped sobbing and sighed loudly.

"May I join you?" Ino's head whipped around her eyes wide.

"Sai?" Had Kakashi really let him loose? She nodded hesitantly. He was dressed up himself. His pale complexion contrasted with his black suit.

"I overheard Kiba. Kakashi let me go. I'm not for sure how long though," he said looking at her intently. His chest had been hurting since he heard Kiba's complaints. He still wasn't used to these emotions.

They sat in silence. The moon shone brightly above, illuminating everything around them. Sai wished he had paper and ink. His need to draw the upset beautiful princess in front of him was unnatural. His fingers twitched at the thought. She had now kicked her shoes off and pulled her knees to her chest, her head still hanging back to look up into the sky. Sai leaned back just watching. Having trouble feeling emotions himself, he always found watching others interesting.

Sometimes, such as in this case, he was glad he couldn't feel anything. He never understood sadness or anger. He knew how to describe emotions, mainly from the books he read, but he had never truly felt them. His hand went to his chest clutching at his jacket. The throbbing in his chest, he could only relate it to sadness. It confused him how he could be sad when nothing had happened to him.

"Sakura is alive, I just know it. She's always excelled at anything pertaining to survival. I'm not sure how, but I can feel a soothing voice in the back of my head just chanting about her. Things she's doing or seeing. How her health is," Ino said resting her chin on her knees. It was silent except for the humid breeze that rustled the foliage, swaying Ino's hair.

"Beautiful," Sai whispered out. He was genuinely surprised. He hadn't meant to say it out loud.

"I'm sorry?" Ino asked looking at him. He could see both of her baby blue eyes as she angled her head towards him. He noticed her bangs had been held back by a small pin. Another emotion flickered through him. He stood up walking towards her. She positioned herself into a sitting position watching him.

They just stared at each other wondering what each one was thinking. This experience was new for Sai. He had never acted on impulse before, but what he was doing felt so natural. He took his hands and cupped both sides of her face before slowly lowering his lips towards hers. It was like slow motion for the both of them.

"Hey!" A shout was heard, knocking the two out of their daze. Sai dropped his hands quickly as Ino pulled back, giving Sai a confused look. Sai looked at the intruder. Another emotion. This time he could only describe it as anger. The dog boy had been giving him dirty looks since they had met, and he could never understand why until now. So he also held feelings for the youngest princess? Akamaru growled next to him sensing his master's fury.

Sai took a step back as Ino stood up, slipping her small feet into her shoes. She held her head down as she walked towards Kiba and right past him, not sparing him a glance. Another breeze swept through the garden as both men watched her walk away.

**~:[Sakura]: :[Naruto]: :[Tenten]:~**

Sakura was surprised at the supplies the villagers were able to provide. She had figured a smaller village would need to stock up. Although it wasn't too far away from Konoha, they had to of gotten their supplies from somewhere else. Tenten had mentioned another medium sized village that wasn't too far away.

"The next village, Kosaten, is rightfully named. It's a place where all kinds of people are accepted. Merchants, prostitutes, you name it. I'm hoping we can blend in, " she said. Sakura nodded. Luckily for them it was a clear sky, giving them enough moonlight to light their path. Sakura could feel the impatience radiating from Naruto. She sighed.

"You can walk if you're that bored," Sakura mused towards him. He groaned, making Tenten laugh.

"I was hoping we would encounter a few bandits waiting in the shadows. Some action or something," he said making slashing motions with his hands. Tenten snorted at him.

"Not likely on this road. It's hardly traveled. There's a main road, north of us, that most merchants and travelers use. Bandits would get more out of waiting there than wasting their time here. Besides the most valuable thing here are your swords," Tenten said. It never occurred to Sakura exactly how such small important items could hold little significance. Growing up in a castle had made her take things, such as food, for granted. She never once thought about the people outside of the castle walls that didn't have near as much.

Sakura glanced over to Naruto. His facial expressions hadn't changed with her statement. She knew he had grown up, mostly under Kakashi's care. He always wanted to be the next General of the Konoha Army. Although, she had noticed, Jiraiya also held a soft spot for the boy as did Tsunade. They were both older people, maybe they knew something about his parents? The Kyuubi attack was a subject that was avoided to younger generations.

"Like what you see," Naruto said wriggling his eyebrows towards Sakura. Knocked out of her gaze her eye twitched at him.

"Get any closer and I'll make you walk. Behind the horse," Sakura said raising a fist. He grinned at her holding his hands up in defeat. He, of course, knew she was joking as it was the type of relationship they had. He was always causing trouble for attention and she would be the one to put him in line. Naruto looked ahead smiling. Sakura was the only child that ever got near him. Even her sisters avoided him.

"Sakura? Do you think your sisters are ok," he asked in a worried tone. He watched as Sakura's head dropped. Her face was concealed by her hood.

"I..I don't know. I sent Ino off to our safe house during the attack, but I can't say for sure," Sakura said. He could hear her voice laced with sadness. He wanted so bad to hug her and hide her from all of this.

"We should be able to grab some news from Kosaten," Tenten said. She hadn't meant to listen into their conversation, but the night was quiet enough that the noise was welcoming.

"Kosaten? Is that the next village," Naruto asked confused. Tenten shook her head. He scratched his head as he watched Sakura bring a palm to her face.

"Yes Naruto. We've just told you that, " Sakura said. Naruto shrugged, he had never been a good listener. The trio fell back into a, more comfortable, silence.

'It's ok guys. I'm going to settle this. I'll come back to Konoha and bring peace,' Sakura thought with determination.

**~:[Karin]: :[Suigetsu]:~**

Karin looked around. After her name was called she gracefully walked down the steps, holding her head high. People watched in curiosity at her presence. This would be the first time that they've seen her after all. She watched as Suigetsu walked towards the bottom of the stairs, grinning up at her. He held his arm out and she rolled her eyes.

"Hey now, I'm just being the respectable gentleman I am," he straightened his body, as if it helped him prove his case. Karin inwardly snorted at him. However the attention was soon reverted to how it was before her arrival. There were a few women's laughs that overpowered the stereotypical music provided for special social events such as this.

She absolutely hated formal parties. Everyone was so fake, as if this gala was a masquerade. She glanced towards Kumo's leader and even she could see he was irritated at this whole thing,

"There's Shikamaru," Suigetsu said snapping her out if her thoughts. He guided her over to two men that seemed to be around her sister's age. One looked exactly like Shikaku, lazy posture and all. The other one was a heavier set boy with long spiky brown hair, he was currently stuffing his face with the many entrees provided.

"Suigetsu, man what a drag," she heard Shikamaru say, a large heavy sigh slipping past his lips. Suigetsu gave a grin in return.

"Shikamaru, seems you haven't changed," Suigetsu said leaning slightly to look at Choji," And apparently neither has porky." Choji sent him a glare at the offending comment, but said nothing. Karin noticed the informality between the three.

'Perhaps they are used to his company?' She thought observing the interactions between them.

"My fair lady. This is Shikamaru Nara, Shikaku's son and this is Choji Akimichi, Choza's son," he said finally introducing them formally. They gave her a slight head bow and she nodded in return. They already knew who she was. She was the reason they were having this party. Shikamaru groaned remembering the excitement and yells his mother gave towards her husband and son.

Karin watched as Kiba walked in through the large entrance from the gardens. His knuckles were clenched white, and his expression held a mix of anger and sadness. Was he still upset about earlier? Inside Karin shook her head no. This seemed to be something different. She knew he was extremely upset at their earlier argument, but she could see in his eyes that something bigger had happened. He walked up towards Kakashi saying something to him, and he nodded in return before Kiba disappeared from the room completely.

"Karin," Suigetsu said questioning her gaze. She shook her head saying nothing. He looked at her intently, but didn't push her. Her gaze was once again sweeping the room to find a certain princess, but came up empty. She sighed, perhaps she went a little bit too far with her words? The whole ordeal was stressing her out, and she could feel herself getting agitated each second.

"So, where is your sister," Suigetsu asked Karin. The others looked at her expectedly. She shrugged. It was the truth, she didn't know where her sister was. However she knew the reason as to why Ino hadn't appeared. The conversation was dropped as two couples approached them.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Princess Karin," one of the men said giving her a bow, his wife curtseying.

"And to you," she said giving a small head bow. She scoffed inside. Nobles, always trying to worm their way to the royals good sides. She thought it was absolutely pathetic the way these people groveled at her feet for her attention. It made her want to kick their fake smiles off of their faces. Perhaps that was the reason she tolerated the younger people around her. They actually treated her like a human being, instead of a spoiled princess waiting to become queen.

The couples introduced themselves, though Karin had long ago tuned out their conversations.

"Pardon myself for interrupting, but I need to be excused. It was a pleasure meeting you," Karin said letting go of Suigetsu's arm. The couples bowed their heads towards her before walking away. Suigetsu attempted to follow her, but she shook her head no. He seemed hurt by her actions, but watched as he shrugged it off and started a conversation with Shikamaru. She walked into the hallway following the scent of lavender.

**~:[Karin]: :[Ino]:~**

Ino had ran back to her room throwing herself onto her bed. First her sister had to go and question Sakura's life, then Sai had tried to kiss her. She didn't know whether to be sad or angry. She knew she was a jumble of emotions right now, and it made her want to tear her hair out. It was another reason she wished Sakura was here. Her sister would listen to her, and whether she wanted to admit it or not she did provide good advice.

She sighed once more as she heard the sounds of heeled shoes approach her room. She sat up looking at the door expectedly. The doors opened and Karin walked in, leaving the massive stone door slightly ajar. Ino narrowed her eyes as she watched her sister take a seat next to her. She said nothing waiting for her sister to speak.

Ino was raging inside. She had thought her eldest sister had changed, but that apparently didn't happen. She folded her hands in her lap before she asked a question that had been with her for a long time.

"Why do you hate Sakura and I so much," Ino said. It came out as a whisper and a lot less confident than Ino wanted. Karin sighed.

"I don't hate you guys, but I will be honest. You guys annoy me. How you can always be so happy and carefree, but I'm stuck with so much responsibility? I don't have time to have fun like you guys and it makes me...jealous. I've been taught to have a stone heart to make logical decisions. Sometimes I wish I could just run from it all and never look back," Karin said quietly.

She was reluctant on giving Ino the answer she wanted to hear. Karin wasn't one for sharing her thoughts and emotions. Perhaps her studies made her this way. The rest of her family seemed to always be full of happiness and warmth. Even her father, who could be strict at times, always gave a smile even in the toughest of times. It pained Karin to know that she was unknowingly pushing away her most important people. She doesn't want her sisters to hate her, but it was like she was programmed to act this way.

"I see. Why don't you ever take a break then?" Ino asked looking at her.

"I can't. I'm next in line for the throne and I have to be prepared. You wouldn't understand," Karin said clenching her fists.

"You're right. I don't understand! But how can I if you don't tell me. Don't tell _us_. Sakura and I will always be here for you, but its like you don't even want us to exist." It was silent between the two, both filled with conflicting emotions.

Karin lowered her head as a tear escaped her eye. She hated showing this weakness, especially to someone she needed to be strong for. Ino's head was filled with thoughts that she knew only her sister could think of. It was like being inside of her mind, and after listening for a few minutes she felt like she finally understood. Karin was shaking slightly and Ino knew she was trying her hardest not to show it.

She decided to push away her anger towards her sister and hugged her. Karin's eyes widened and she tensed up, however Ino didn't expect more from her. She could feel the bond between them strengthen in this moment, and Karin's thoughts became less jumbled. As if the situation allowed Ino to 'hear' more.

Ino let go of Karin and they looked at each other. Unknown to them, two men watched between the crack of the door at the two sisters. They walked away quietly, not wanting to intrude on their moment.

* * *

And done with this chapter. I actually really like this chapter even though not much of the story progressed. I blame myself for being a sucker for character development.

Like I said this chapter is probably what one would call a "filler". But I felt some light may need to be shed on some of the characters relationships to give them more personality.

Reviews, comments? Keep 'em coming!

Thanks,

Sexual Disgrace


	8. Chapter 8

Finally finished with this chapter! I had a huge writers block during one of the scenes, and I didn't know how to play it out. It seemed so simple and boring, but I went through with it anyways. (Because let's face it no meetings are fun)

I was going to make this chapter a lot longer, but I figured I would at least get this out to you guys and put the remaining part in the next story.

Once again thanks to **LightThePyre** for the review!

Anyways onto the story!

Thanks,

Sexual Disgrace

* * *

**~:[Sakura]: :[Kaguya:]~**

When she opened her eyes she was greeted with a peach colored sky. However, there was no horizon for the sun to hide behind and there was no moon in the sky. She looked around and noticed floating islands surrounding her. Some were large with luscious green foliage and others were smaller and covered in sand.

Sakura noticed her own island was scarce of trees and took on a more field like appearance. A large river ran through the middle, cascading off the side of the island into the endless depths below.

"You did good," a voice exclaimed from behind her. Sakura jumped, whipping around. Kaguya stood tall and proud, her long white hair held up in a high ponytail. Sakura raised an eyebrow at her attire.

"I didn't take you for a trousers person," Sakura said giving a small smirk. Kaguya didn't reply, but walked closer. Sakura tensed. She had a weird sort of trust for the woman in front of her. Of course she trusted her honesty, but her as a person? Hardly.

"It is good you can create shields seamlessly," Kaguya said looking down at her. Sakura had never noticed until now that there was a crease in the middle of her forehead. Kaguya turned her head, as if uncomfortable by Sakura's stare.

"However, they are on impulse not called. It also seems you found another guardian. She is an assassin and a weapons master. She will do well on stealth missions and information gathering." Sakura raised an eyebrow. She knew Tenten was one of them, like Kaguya had said in the past, she just _knew_ it.

Sakura had no time as a flash of metal appeared in her vision. She held her arms up for coverage and felt the wind of the blade as it stopped above her. She opened her eyes to see a very disappointed Kaguya.

"I thought you had training," she asked Sakura, but it came as more of a statement. Sakura growled at her. She didn't understand why this woman got under her skin so easily. Sakura was known for her short fuse, just like her master. She looked up into Kaguya's blank pearl white eyes before responding.

"I did but I had a sword as well." The white haired woman continued to stare at her. Finally she sighed and her sword disappeared.

"Then I will teach you how to use your abilities and disarm an opponent at the same time," Kaguya finally pronounced.

"Take your stance." Sakura recalled the defensive stance Tsunade had taught her long ago. She crouched down slightly and parted her legs, holding her arms in front of her. Without warning Kaguya threw her fist while taking her own offensive stance. Sakura ducked low preparing to return her own attack, but was stopped by a familiar yellow shield. She was caught off guard and Kaguya took this distraction to send Sakura flying back into the river.

It wasn't long before Sakura's head popped up out of the water. She mustered up the meanest glare she could while Kaguya just stared back at her.

Sakura was, frankly, annoyed. She knew she was stronger than this. Tsunade wouldn't of trained her if she wasn't worth the time. Sakura climbed onto the bank wringing out her long hair.

'Yep definitely cutting it,' Sakura thought.

"With your powers not only will you be able to protect yourself but you can use it to throw your opponent off guard. Your stance is good, the second priestess taught you well. There is still a lot of work to be done. Take your stance," Kaguya said as Sakura inwardly groaned.

"Before we start, how is this going to help me in the real world?" Sakura asked her. It was a valid question.

"Muscle memory. Though your body won't take on any physical changes, your brain will remember everything it needs to as situation occurs," Kaguya said. Sakura nodded her head. She had learned enough about muscle memory through her medical training. Taking her stance she waited for Kaguya to strike.

**~:[Tsunade]: :[Shizune]:~**

It was getting warmer with every passing day as summer got near. It was a complete nightmare for her. Crops didn't want to grow, people were falling under heat exhaustion, and the icing on the cake, the King and Queen have yet to return. She rubbed her temples as she looked down into the village below.

Men were still working on reconstructing the buildings as their wives brought them cold drinks and encouraging words. She watched as children were playing tag out in the unplowed fields. A knock was heard and the door opened, interrupting her thoughts.

"Lady Tsunade. The council would like a meeting to be held, regarding the missing status of the King and Queen," Shizune said folding her hands in front of her. Tsunade rubbed her temples. Then the elders had to go and ruin her peace and quiet with their meaningless "meetings". She nodded her head in response and walked out with Shizune.

The meeting hall was filled with hushed whispers and sideways glances. Tsunade took her seat at the end of the table with Shizune standing behind her. Everyone quieted down waiting for the first person to speak.

"The King and Queen have been missing for days, it's best to admit they're dead," one of the older council members said in a matter of fact tone. It wasn't a happy tone but it wasn't sorrowful either.

"That may be so but we still have time before we have to take action," another councilman retorted crossing his arms. He was a middle aged man but he was newer to the council.

Tsunade had closed her eyes in is why she hated meetings. They would sit here for over an hour and bicker like children, and in the end would get nothing done. They continued to argue back and forth and it eventually turned into yelling spats. Tsunade gritted her teeth in irritation.

"Quiet you fools," she yelled over their voices and they all settled down.

"We are going to get nowhere by fighting. We need a temporary leader until we know for sure the King or Queen won't be returning. If this happens, I will have Karin return immediately and take over the throne. It would not be good if word got out that Konoha is currently missing a leader," Tsunade said looking at them all. They all sat there in thought before one member finally spoke.

"I nominate you, Tsunade, as our temporary leader. You have been around for a while and know the workings. It will be easier than training someone," an older woman with graying hair sat straight in her seat, with her hands folded in her lap. Tsunade inwardly rolled her eyes, typical of a noble upbringing. The other members didn't argue, knowing that other most likely candidates were not available.

Shizune was glad that no one had questioned about Sakura's absence. She had talked to Tsunade about their encounter, but they knew she was only headed that way to help the Hyugas. If word got out of her status the council members would surely force her back to the village. That is if they could find her. Shizune began to bite her lip, worry for Sakura and Naruto settling in.

"And what of our dying crops? It seems summer has arrived early. We can't continue to feed everyone as it is." Tsunade thought about it while other members put in their words. She wasn't quite sure what to do about the crops, they couldn't control the weather. Perhaps they could set up an irrigation system.

"An irrigation system is most likely needed. Konoha had them installed long ago, during the summer ages. It hasn't been used in quite a while, but I'm sure with enough tinkering we can get it to work again," Tsunade finally added. The others nodded their heads at her idea, after all, it was the easiest and fastest method.

"Yes that will have to do, until then we can only pray for rain fall. I will set it up and get it organized." Nobody argued, if the member thought he could handle it then they would comply.

"With lack of crops we will need more hunting to supply other foods. Of course we need to control our hunting and make sure we don't over hunt," Tsunade said. Meat and fish were easy opportunities to keep bellies full. The meeting lasted for another hour before it finally came to an end.

"If that is all then I would like to adjourn this meeting," Tsunade said standing up. The council nodded and began to shuffle out of the room. When the last person left Shizune turned towards her old mentor.

"We need to contact Sakura," she told her. Tsunade nodded in agreement.

"It's too early, we need to let things settle down. If the council finds out she's well, she will be forced back here." Shizune watched as Tsunade walked out of the meeting hall.

**~:[Naruto]: :[Sakura]: :[Tenten]:~**

"Wake up kiddies!" Sakura groaned. She was by far not a morning person and she hated her friends right now. One was as chipper as the sun, that was just rising, and the other was still snoring.

As usual Sakura curled up, pulling the thin blankets over her head. Tenten rolled her eyes and pushed her off the bed. She landed with a thump and a yelp causing Naruto to jump out of bed, slightly wobbling. Sakura untangled herself from the sheets before giving Tenten her "glare of doom", as Naruto liked to put it. Which, regrettably, only earned her an eye roll.

"While you two lazy bums were sleeping, I went out to gather information. There's no sign of any armies through this town so we should be safe. We're about two days away from the Hyuga Dynasty if we continue to travel all day. Which brings me to wonder, are we going around the Mangekyou Lake or traveling over it," Tenten said sitting on Sakura's bed.

Naruto had begun to stretch and grabbed his clothes, disappearing to change. Sakura grabbed the sheets folding them and setting them down at the end of the bed. She stretched before joining Tenten on the bed. She didn't feel at all rested and blamed Kaguya's horrendous "training".

"I haven't given it much thought. If it doesn't storm, traveling on the lake would cut down the traveling time by half. That's also assuming we can get a ship with no hassle. What about the horses and things?" Sakura asked Tenten. Although her companions looked at her like a leader she couldn't help but feel Tenten should take the reins for now.

"True. I was thinking we could try and grab a cargo ship, to take the horses with. This will also save us from hauling our supplies around," Tenten said. Sakura nodded in agreement, it was a good plan. It hadn't looked like it was about to storm so hopefully they wouldn't encounter any on their travel.

"However while we're here, we need to get you guys some new clothes," Tenten said, her disgust showing on her face. Sakura couldn't blame her, she could still smell the built up sweat and blood from the past days. Naruto finally came back, still half asleep. Sakura gave him a smile, at least her best friend was with her. He grinned back giving her a thumbs up.

Sakura stood up grabbing her cloak and slipping her boots on.

"Let's get going then," she said walking out of the room, the knight and the assassin following the priestess. Her long hair swinging against her back reminded her of her need to cut it.

**~:[Karin]: :[Ino]:~**

Karin and Ino woke up next to each other, each still in their dress. Karin groaned mentally berating herself. She was the guest of honor and she didn't even show up to her welcoming party. This was not good. They _needed _Kumo's help. A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. She stood up and walked over to it hearing Ino yawn and stretch behind her.

She slid the door open to face Kakashi. He raised an eyebrow at her, but didn't comment on her attire.

"The leaders of Kumo would like to speak with you now," he said looking behind Karin at Ino before continuing," Both of you." Ino groaned and Kakashi gave a smile and a small wave before walking away.

"I'm sorry. I messed up. You should of been at the party, now they probably think we're ungrateful of their hospitality," Ino said looking down. Karin sighed at her sister.

"Just get dressed, it wouldn't help if we're late," she said. Ino looked up at her and nodded.

They walked into the large meeting room with Kakashi and Kiba behind them. They both sat down in front of the three individuals. Shikaku was leaning back in his chair his arms crossed. Choza was lightly snacking on something that Karin had never seen, and Asuma was currently extinguishing his cigarette. Shikamaru and Choji sat to their right while Suigetsu was to their left.

"We didn't see you much at the party," Shikaku said. It wasn't forced or angry but more of a question. Karin flinched. She had hoped he wouldn't of brought it up, but luck has never been on her side.

"I apologize for my absence. There were personal matters that needed tended to," Karin said bowing her head in an apology. He nodded accepting her answer. Karin was surprised at his aloofness, but didn't push her luck on the matter.

"So what's this about Uchihas attacking Konohagakure," Suigetsu asked leaning back, his arms behind his head. Karin pushed up her glasses, a habit she had formed before explaining something.

"I'm not sure why, but they did attack us. Our village needs resources and help to get back up on our feet. The Queen and King are yet to be found, and I fear our village's security is too low for comfort at the moment," Karin said looking at Shikaku. He nodded. It was silent except for the light munching noises made by Choza and his son.

"We've made a decision," Asuma said leaning forward. Everyone went silent waiting for their answer.

"We will provide our help and resources to help Konoha, on a few conditions however. First you must take Choji and Shikamaru with you. They could use some leadership practice, and this would be perfect for them. If you are indeed attacked again, Shikamaru has the authority to withdraw our people. Thirdly, if Kumo is ever in need of help Konoha _will_ be there," Shikaku said giving a serious stare towards Karin.

She thought it over. They were reasonable conditions. After all, their aid would feel better being directed by someone they knew they could trust. She respected his second condition. She would put her people's well being first as well. The third condition was really a no brainer. Karin nodded agreeing with his terms.

"So it's settled. Asuma will have the papers ready for you by the afternoon. Supplies should be loaded and workers will be ready at sunset. It is up to you whether you would prefer to leave tonight or in the morning," Shikaku said waiting for Karin's answer.

"We should leave tonight. It's easier to travel in the coolness than the blistering heat. There are plenty of villages on the way there if need be," Karin said. Shikaku nodded before standing up and leaving the room, Asuma and Choza behind. Suigetsu whistled and began to grin towards Karin.

"Well that was probably one of the easiest meetings I've been to. Usually people would still be arguing by now," Suigetsu said standing up to stretch. Shikamaru and Choji gave a nod of respect before dismissing themselves.

"When we get back, what are we going to do? Mother and Father are still missing?" Ino asked Karin. Her response was silence from the red haired woman. Kakashi walked up behind them.

"We should send word to Tsunade, so she can expect us," Kakashi said to Karin. She nodded in agreement.

"You're going home I assume," Karin asked Suigetsu. He shrugged before crossing his arms behind his head.

"I might just head towards west. You know out of curiosity," he said winking at her. She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"If I may, your highness, I will prepare for us to depart," Kakashi asked. Karin nodded as Kiba said goodbye to Ino. She still seemed put off by the drama of the previous night, but Karin knew her sister well enough to know it wouldn't last long.

"Your majesty, if I may Kiba and I will prepare for departure," Kakashi asked Karin, and she nodded her head in response.

"Do as you need, Kakashi. I trust you, as did my father," Karin said nodding towards him. He gave her a crinkled smile before leaving the room with Kiba behind him. Karin could see Ino was tense, more than likely from Kiba's presence. She inwardly sighed at her sister. Hopefully their little love triangle of drama wouldn't interfere.

**~:[Sakura]: :[Tenten]: :[Naruto]:~**

It was chilly. To be expected of a spring morning in the west. Sakura immediately deducted that this town was nocturnal. There were a lack of vendors and an even more lack of civilians. The group was silent as they walked down the main road. People bustled about, not looking suspicious but not looking normal either. Sakura finally spotted a hanging sign.

"There," the pink haired female pointed to the hair dressing shop. Tenten and Naruto gave each other confused looks as they followed her.

"Sakura, you can't seriously be considering cutting your hair," Tenten said trying to reason with the princess. Tenten's hair was also long, but for her convenience she held it kept up in her signature duo bun. Sakura ignored them already knowing that they would try and stop her. She opened the door and stepped through. The bell chime caused the owner to look up. There was no one inside giving Sakura a sense of relief at the no wait.

"Hi! Welcome to Amori Styles, what can I do for you today," the owner walked up to the group. The over chiper hair dresser threw Sakura off. Compared to the rest of the village this woman seemed to be enjoying her job.

"I would like my hair cut. No style," Sakura said politely offering her a soft smile. The owner nodded in return and gestured for her to sit at one of the seats. Tenten and Naruto stood by the door, almost as if on guard, waiting for her to finish. The hair dresser ignored them completely asking Sakura questions.

"Are you sure you want it that short? A fine lady such as yourself would surely prefer your long hair," the hairdresser asked Sakura. Sakura understood. She could imagine all the women that came in claiming to want their hair cut just to immediately regret it after. Sakura nodded and the hairdresser shrugged.

Grabbing her shears she began to cut Sakura's hair with faithful precision. Sakura was glad the woman cared for her customers the way she was. After the woman had finished touching up the bottom of her newly cut hair, she gave Sakura a mirror. Her mouth formed into an 'o' at the new style. She looked a lot older now, and she loved it. She gave the hairdresser a large grin and the older woman sighed in relief.

"It's beautiful, excellent work…," Sakura said asking the woman for her name.

"Kuro Amori, your highness," she said. Everyone in the room tensed. Sakura's grin turned into a small frown.

"How did you know," Sakura woman gave her a smile with a twinkling eye. Sakura wasn't so sure she felt safe with the shears so close to her, but relaxed slightly when the woman set them down.

"I have my ways. For customer privacy, I won't go shouting it. Now about the payment," she said. Sakura inwardly sighed in relief. It would do no good for the town to know Konoha's princess was there.

"I believe 4 gold would be fair," the woman said walking behind her counter. Sakura stood up and nodded. She pulled out her change pouch handing the woman her well deserved money. Sakura threw in an extra two gold, which got a confused look in return.

"Assurance for keeping my presence a secret." The old woman nodded her head smiling and waving good bye as the three left the shop.

"Are you sure you wanted your hair that short," Tenten asked her female companion. Sakura nodded.

"It is a hindrance. Not to mention it's easier to hide short pink hair than long," Sakura said. Naruto hmmed before crossing his arms behind his head.

"If she knows who you are, how many others will recognize you? Perhaps we should get you a hat," Naruto suggested snickering. Sakura snorted and Tenten rolled her eyes. They finally came across a clothing store. The three entered and the owner greeted them before resuming to assist another customer. Tenten waited by the door as Naruto and Sakura parted ways to find clothing that would suit them.

Sakura chose something practical. Cutting her hair would be for nothing if she couldn't defend herself because of wardrobe malfunctions. She nodded her head, her now short hair swayed around her shoulders. After the two finished up choosing their clothes, Sakura waited for the damage.

"That will be 20 gold," he said. Sakura's eyes almost fell out of their sockets. She turned towards her two companions.

"What the hell did you buy," she asked Naruto. He grinned sheepishly before shrugging. Sakura groaned and handed over the money before grabbing her clothes and storming out. The other two scrambling to catch up with her seething figure.

It wasn't long before Naruto's stomach growled and he laughed in an embarrassed manner. Sakura shook her head as Tenten snorted.

"I could really use a bowl of ramen right now," he said whining.

"You won't find ramen this far west. You're going to have to settle for fish and venison," Tenten said. Naruto groaned in annoyance, but made no move to whine about it. They stumbled across a small restaurant, that was clean and cheap.

"We need to figure out what we're going to do. Are we going to cross the lake," Tenten asked before taking a bite of her fish. Sakura chewed her food up and swallowed before responding.

"I was thinking of maybe asking one of the local fisherman if he had any ideas on the weather. If it's going to be bad then I suggest we take the scenic route. I also need to send a messenger bird to Konoha, it's been too long," Sakura said. Tenten nodded and all you could hear from Naruto was his loud chewing. It wasn't long before they finished. They paid and Sakura used this chance to ask where the messenger hawks were located.

They thanked the staff before following their directions. It wasn't far and they walked into the small building. Sakura put her hood up, and the others didn't question but followed.

"What can I do for you folks today," the man asked. His tone was friendly, but he was a rough looking man.

"We need to send a message to Konoha," she said. He gave her a small scroll and a quill with some ink and she quickly wrote her message. Rolling it back up and tying the red string around it she handed it back to him. He nodded and they followed him outside to the aviary. They walked inside the netted area and watched as he whistled. A golden brown hawk flew down onto his arm. The man attached the scroll to the bird's leg.

"Konoha, eh? 10 gold pieces," he said. Sakura made no groans of protest and just handed him the gold. The message was important, and she didn't care what she had to pay as long as the message arrived safely.

"If they respond immediately, we won't receive it until tonight. Although by then we will be closed. However we do open at dawn," the man said. Sakura nodded and the rest followed him outside the aviary. He threw his arm up and the bird flew off into the direction of Konoha. They thanked the man before walking back onto the main street.

They followed the path to the docks and Sakura found an older ferryman. She motioned for the two to stay behind as not to intimidate the man. She walked up to him slowly and he stopped his work to look up at her. He grunted, which Sakura assumed was her cue to speak.

"Any storms coming?" She asking him simply. He raised an eyebrow at her question but didn't think anything of it.

"Not particularly. Although weather is quite unpredictable. If you're looking to sail you might find some fall backs with the fog," he said. It was enough for Sakura and she would take his word about the weather.

"You're a ferryman correct," Sakura asked him. He nodded his head, his eyes lighting up at the prospect of a customer. With the feud between the Hyugas and Uchihas people hardly traveled across the large lake anymore.

"My two companions and I are looking for a ride to the Hyuga Dynasty," she said. He nodded, as it wasn't his place to ask her why.

"How much cargo do you have," he asked. His boat wasn't terribly big, but it wasn't small either.

"Three horses and our supplies," she said. He nodded. As long as it was just the three of them, he could handle three horses.

"When do you plan on heading out?"

"Tomorrow. We have some unfinished business here, but tomorrow we should be ready."

"50 gold pieces." He said offering his price. Sakura nodded. The trip would be long and he would have to house 3 people and 3 horses. They still had enough gold saved up for other supplies and she knew once they arrived at the Hyuga compound they would be well rewarded.

"I will be expecting you around noon tomorrow," he asked her.

"Yes that should be long enough. May I have your name," Sakura asked him.

"Tazuna, and yours?"

"Sakura." They thanked each other before Sakura returned to her two friends.

"We leave tomorrow at noon. We need to wait and hope we receive a response from Tsunade by then. We also need to stock up for water and feed for the horses. You might want to think about buying other food. I have a feeling our main dishes will be mostly fish." The two others nodded before they headed back onto the main street.

* * *

Ending it right there so I can get some content out for you guys. Luckily for my next chapter there will be a lot of story progression and it will be easier to write.

If you have any suggestions or want to see certain content leave a review or send me a PM!

Thanks,

Sexual Disgrace


	9. Chapter 9

**~:[Karin]: :[Ino]:~**

"Kakashi are we ready to depart," Karin asked the silver haired general. He nodded.

"Yes. Are the others ready?" He asked in return. Karin nodded and watched as Ino and Kiba walked up to them. They were both tense but didn't seem upset with eachother. Karin silently thanked anybody above that she wouldn't have to deal with the teens together. It wasn't long before Shikamaru and Choji joined the small group.

"Our people are ready as soon as you are. I was thinking we could mix our troops. It seems you're better equipped, but we know the terrain better. Bad news is, our group is too large to take the bypass. We're going to have to travel through the Valley of the End. I'll have Yamato, our general, help direct the way," Shikamaru said. Kakashi nodded at the idea.

Ino walked over to the carriage stepping up into it. She turned around to poke her head out.

"Karin are you coming," she asked, the others proceeded to their positions. Karin thought for a second before responding.

"I think I'll walk with Kumo's group for a bit," she replied. She was lucky she had decided to adorn boots and trousers instead of her normal dress and flats. Ino shrugged before settling inside the carriage and closed the door. Suigetsu walked up to the red haired woman.

"Are you ready m'lady," he asked with his usual grin. Karin growled and his grin got bigger. How she hated his grin. It took everything in her willpower not to smack it off of his face. She walked past him her nose slightly pointed up, listening as his heavy footsteps followed hers. The civilians watched as she walked over, and they bowed as a sign of respect.

"Please no bowing. I was wondering if anyone could tell me about the customs of Kumo," she asked clasping her hands behind her. Several people looked at each other as they stood straight once again. Suigetsu walked up beside her laying an arm across her shoulders. She glared at him out of the corner of her eyes.

"No need to be shy. Karin here is no different from you," Suigetsu said taking his arm and patting her back. She could feel her eye twitch in annoyance and she congratulated herself for having this much patience. It wasn't long before a woman approached them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, your highness. Perhaps I could be of use." She was a beautiful middle aged woman with curly black hair and dark red eyes. She was taller for a woman and Karin looked at her expectedly.

"My name is Kurenai and I am Asuma's wife. This is my daughter Mirai. We would be happy to answer any questions you may have," Kurenai said to her with a smile. Suigetsu left the two women in favor of talking to Shikamaru.

"Thank you. I admire your strength to leave your husband," Karin said looking between her and her daughter. Kurenai smiled at the compliment.

"Thank you. I know if Asuma wasn't busy with council duties he would have attended. Although I am mostly joining to help Shikamaru and Choji on their leadership," she said. The toddler yanked her hand from Kurenai's and ran over to Shikamaru pulling on his pant leg. Karin watched as Kurenai's eyes softened at the interaction.

"They're close?" Karin asked the red haired woman.

"Yes. She calls him older brother and he could also be seen as the father figure whenever Asuma is too busy," she said crossing her arms. Karin nodded. She heard footsteps behind her and turned around.

"If you're ready, we should be leaving," Kakashi said looking at the sunset. Karin nodded and watched as Kakashi waved to Kurenai.

"You two know each other?" Karin asked with genuine curiosity.

"Ha, know Kakashi? No one really knows Kakashi, but him and Asuma are close," Kurenai said elbowing the silver haired general in the side. He gave his signature eye crinkling smiling, slightly wincing at the hit.

"Let's move out," Karin said to him. He nodded and proceeded back to the front.

"Shikamaru, we're heading out," Kurenai yelled to him. He nodded and sat Mirai down. She ran back to Kurenai and held her hand as everyone began to chat excitedly.

"They seem pretty excited," Karin asked observing the Kumo civilians.

"Yes. Most people that volunteered have average lives, but are looking for something a little more adventurous."

"I see. I appreciate everything that Kumo is doing for us," Karin said to her, giving her a real smile. It was something Karin didn't do often.

"It's a privilege. I think it will benefit the both of us. Now about those questions," Kurenai asked her as they began walking forward, Mirai skipping beside them.

**~:[Sakura]: :[Naruto]: ******:[Tenten]:**~**

There was a loud sigh. Sakura could feel her eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

"Naruto, if you sigh one more time I'm going to castrate you," she replied turning a page in her book. After her encounter with Tazuna the three had decided to search the town for anything interesting. Just as Sakura thought, the later it got the more the activity picked up.

"I'm just waiting," Naruto said, his arms crossed. Sakura looked up from her book and raised a curious eyebrow towards him.

"What could you possibly be waiting for," she asked her blond haired friend. He shrugged, but she knew he was hiding something. She shrugged it off and the door opened. Tenten walked in with her face brightened by a grin.

"Found one," she said happily wasting no time opening her pack on her bed. Sakura marked her page before closing her book. It was quite interesting and she never realized how easy it would be to make certain poisons. They two watched the older female as she pulled out a pair of daggers.

The hilt was simple and practical, however the blade was what caught Sakura's attention. It was jagged and Sakura knew the dagger wouldn't only impale, but it would _shred _as well. Pulling a jagged blade out would be over twice as painful as a straight edged, and Sakura shivered at the thought.

"Aren't they beautiful," she asked rubbing her cheek against flat side of the blade.

"You're crazy," Naruto said simply. Tenten turned around and pointed the dagger at him. He fell off the bed in surprise, and Sakura giggled at their antics. Her giggling was interrupted by a loud rumble that seemed to come from Naruto's stomach.

"Oh yeah! Now that you're back we can go," Naruto replied jumping up, a little more excited than he normally would be.

"Where are we going," Tenten asked the male.

"It's a surprise, c'mon get your cloaks," he said throwing his own on, pulling his hood up. Sakura and Tenten looked at each other before they shrugged. Tenten strapped her new daggers to her sides and fell in step with Sakura as she put her cloak on. She had never thought she would be out here with a princess and a knight traveling to the Hyuga Dynasty of all places.

They both followed Naruto out of the room and Sakura locked the door behind them. She had asked Naruto again what he was doing, but he said nothing. It wasn't a couple minutes later they stopped in front of a large, expensive, looking restaurant. Sakura looked over at him and he replied with his trademark grin and wasted no time walking in. Sakura made sure her hair stayed hidden in her cloak.

"Table for three please," he said to the server. She nodded enthusiastically before leading them to a table. Sakura and Tenten sat down beside each other. Sakura's eyebrows furrowed as Naruto whispered something into the girl's ears and she nodded again. He sat down opposite of them and Sakura knew he was planning something.

The server returned setting a glass of water in front of them, before asking them what they wanted. Placing their orders she hurried quickly to the kitchen.

"Naruto what are you planning," Sakura asked narrowing her eyes in suspicion. He waved a hand at her question causing Sakura's eyebrow to twitch in annoyance. However Sakura was concerned as well. Naruto didn't do well at keeping secrets, especially to her. They had been friends since they were little and nothing escaped between the two.

Nothing interesting had happened between the interaction and the eating of their meal. Sakura was still trying to figure out what Naruto was planning. It wasn't until they were finished with their meal that the waitress brought a good sized cake out. She was mentally slamming her head against the table. She felt so stupid, how could someone forget their own birthday?

"Happy birthday, Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed giving his signature thumbs up. Sakura gave a soft smile towards him, wiping some of the wetness from her eyes.

"You remembered," she said. Naruto nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course I remembered! You're like my sister," he said. It had hit Sakura hard when she thought of what would happen if Naruto wasn't here with her. She would be completely lost, and alone. She could never imagine how Naruto felt as a child when everyone turned a blind eye to him. She gave a grin pushing the somewhat sad thoughts to the back of her mind.

"Ooh, exciting. How old are you now?" Tenten asked resting her head in her palm. Sakura smiled before slicing herself a piece of cake.

"I'm 20," Sakura said happily. Tenten congratulated her before slicing a piece of cake for herself. The three ate their cake quickly before Naruto stood up stretching slightly. The two females copied him before Sakura began to head towards the counter. She paid for the meal and gave a few pieces to the waitress with a small thanks before walking back to her companions.

They walked outside, the cool wind bringing relief to the sweating bodies beneath the cloaks. The three began to chat amongst each other excitedly before Tenten grabbed the other's cloaks and pulled them all into a nearby alley.

"Hey, what are you doing," Sakura asked. She watched as Tenten peeked her head around the corner holding her arm out so neither could walk out.

"Tenten?" Sakura asked her female friend once again.

"Something is off about that guy. His posture reminds me of a general," Tenten said. Sakura didn't understand why she was so defensive. They had their hoods on and they were perfectly concealed so why did her friend feel the need to hide?

Sakura peeked around the corner as well searching for the man she was referring too. Her eyebrows narrowed. There was something familiar about him. Naruto peeked around over Sakura looking at the suspect. It finally clicked.

"Shisui Uchiha," Sakura said outloud. Naruto and her pulled back around the corner.

"Wait? Uchiha? You know him?" Tenten asked. Sakura could feel a shift in the air and looked towards Naruto. His eyes had bled into a red-orange color.

"Uchiha? We should kill him," Naruto said. Sakura flinched at the low growl in his voice. He started to walk out of the alley, but Sakura held her arm out in front of him. Enrage red-orange met stone cold emerald. Naruto stiffened before his eyes shifted to his regular blue. He muttered an apology and Sakura rest her hand on his shoulder comfortably.

"I don't think he was apart of the attack or that he even knew of it. That day Ino and I went to have a picnic in the Ametherine Glade. He appeared there with another Uchiha, but they were only there to copy the ancient language off of the stone. When we saw the smoke over the trees he looked just as confused as we did," Sakura said to her companions.

"Maybe it was an act?" Tenten asked grabbing her chin between her fingers in thought. Sakura nodded her head no.

"If he was there for an attack on Konoha, why not kidnap the princesses? He wanted absolutely nothing to do with us," Sakura said. Tenten agreed it didn't make sense and Naruto relaxed slightly.

"Still we should question him. Maybe he knows something now about the attack," Tenten said crossing her arms. Naruto agreed and Sakura couldn't help to as well.

"Meet in the forest behind the inn," Tenten said looking at both of them.

"What are you going to do," Sakura asked, her voice laced with concern. Tenten gave her a reassuring smile.

"You can trust me. I'll be fine," Tenten said. If what Kaguya said was true, Tenten is an assassin. Sakura nodded before grabbing Naruto's arm and leading him towards the inn.

**~:[Karin]: :[Ino]:~**

The humidity was finally dropping as they began to travel further away from the coast. However it was still hot and the trees were blocking any breeze that was available. There was a wagon designated to the children for sleeping. Karin smiled at their small snores. The adults had taken turns in resting, but Karin was wide awake. Ino had finally left the carriage to walk beside her, leading Kiba to walk near them. Karin silently huffed.

"Can you please tell your dog to back off," Karin said, trying to be as nice as possible. Ino rolled her eyes at her sister. Kiba turned slightly glaring behind him at Karin.. She raised an eyebrow at him. His hearing was exceptional, leading her to believe maybe perhaps he is a dog. Ino giggled.

"He's not a dog all the time," Ino said winking towards her. Karin glanced at her sister. She hadn't said anything out loud and Ino's newfound power finally made sense. She had just read her thoughts. She seen Ino blush and mutter a silent apology causing Kiba to raise a confused eyebrow towards the couple. Karin inwardly laughed at the situation.

And that's when Karin "tasted" it. Metal and sweat. The three shouted at the same time.

"An ambush!"

"Watch out!"

"Incoming!"

The three looked at eachother in confusion.

"We'll talk later," Karin said finally. She tasted the metal behind her and ducked in time to watch a sword pass over her head. Kiba was already off of his horse and Karin watched as Akamaru jumped on the guy behind her. The man made a gargling noise and she didn't want to know the damage done. The three surveyed the scene around them.

It was a full scale ambush and the enemies seemed to be never ending. It wasn't a wonder why they called this road the Valley of the End. Karin grabbed the sword from the fallen enemy, ignoring the pool of blood. She seen Ino unsheath a dagger that looked similar to one Sakura had. Her arms were already shaking from the weight of the sword. Kakashi ran to them dragging a chained Sai behind him.

"Release me," Sai said. The group looked at him. Karin began to chew on the side of her cheek in nervousness and watched as Ino nodded.

"Release him," she said to Kakashi. He turned to Karin awaiting her orders. She nodded. If Ino could read his mind and she trusted him then Karin wouldn't question her. Kakashi unlocked the chains. It wasn't long before Suigetsu joined them, the large sword in his right hand. His right bicep seemed to be larger than his left, but Karin was too worried to think into it.

It was an odd feeling but Karin felt like she was on top of the world. Everyone else had seemed to gain confidence too and they all watched Kiba transform into an identical version of Akamaru. They group was in awe, with the exception of Ino, but as the duo ran into the battle, everyone was focusing on the attack again.

A man had jumped behind Suigetsu and Karin watched in horror as the sword went right through him. His body had turned into water at the contact and Suigetsu wasted no time swinging his sword back, slicing through the man's torso. Karin and Ino stuck together, and the pair watched as two men ran towards them. Karin felt a tug on her navel and watched the two men stop in place. They looked at each other with confused expressions.

"Let them go on my count. One, two, three, go," Ino said and Karin listened without hesitation. The pull from her navel released and she watched as the two men began to attack each other. She could see the sweat drip from her sister's brow. Karin's eyes widened as an enemy raised his sword towards Ino, but a tiger had intercepted the man. The two women looked towards the origin and saw Sai. He held an empty scroll in his left hand and an inked paintbrush in his right.

Things were getting weirder and weirder and Karin was beginning to get dizzy. Did everyone here have some special power?

The bandits had retreated and the only sound remaining were echoing cries and the crackling of fire. There were corpses and pieces of debris lying around them. The group of guardians looked at each other, almost with distrust.

"This is apart of the prophecy. We have all met each other by fate. It is my interpretation of the stone," Sai said. The ones not present for his first announcement were just as confused as before and the others were in disbelief.

"We have a lot to discuss, but now is a terrible time," Karin said observing the disaster taking place around them. Kakashi and Shikamaru approached the group with concerned eyes.

"This was unexpected but I have a plan," Shikamaru said to them, and for once Karin relaxed as someone else took charge.

**~:[Sakura]: :[Naruto]: ******:[Tenten]: :[Shisui]:**~**

It surprised Sakura how fast her female companion had brought the Uchiha. Naruto and Sakura had stationed themselves far from the town but close enough the lights still reached them.

"You?" Shisui said as his eyes meet hers.

"Yes me. First I want to know why you guys attacked Konohagakure," Sakura said crossing her arms. His eyes hardened and his face took on a serious expression.

"I don't know. I wasn't apart of the attack. My mission was to go and retrieve the engravings from the stone," Shisui said glancing back to Tenten. Sakura gave her a nod and Tenten stepped away from him.

"Why?" Sakura asked him genuinely curious. He shrugged, more relaxed that Tenten had stepped away from him.

"I don't know. I'm just another pawn in the game," he replied. Sakura could tell he was admitting the truth.

"I still don't trust him," Naruto growled under his breath. Sakura had expected as much, and even though she loved Naruto dearly, his opinion didn't matter to her at the moment.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be protecting the princess?" Shisui asked. Sakura had forgotten their first meeting where she appeared as a mere handmaiden.

Tenten snorted at him causing his eyebrow to raise.

"Sakura is a princess."

"And the blonde?" he asked.

"My younger sister. Now what to d-" Sakura started but was cut off by a piercing sound. Everyone covered their ears in attempt to drown it out. Looking around they were soon surrounded by black and white male figures. More and more began to form from the ground until the forest floor was covered.

"What the hell is that?" Tenten asked. The group of four turned their backs to each other. Everyone had drawn their weapons, ready for battle. It wasn't long before a wave of the colored figures ran towards them.

Sakura watched as they quickly dropped as soon as they moved. Shisui had appeared in front of them, wind blowing around him. His eyes made Sakura's breath hitch. They were the color of crimson and seemed to glow under the moonlight.

"Sharingan," Sakura whispered. She had read about the unique trait of the Uchiha Clan. Every member had their own Sharingan and it gave the users incredible speed and reflexes. As she looked further she noticed his sword was clean.

"They don't bleed," she said aloud. It was unsettling to think where these creatures came from, for as soon as they fell more appeared. She knew they could do something, but the new situation clouded her mind with confusion and fear. She heard the familiar bubble like sounds surrounding Naruto in his orange cloak. His eyes had taken on their red appearance and whiskers marked his face.

"What do we do," Tenten asked, crossing her daggers in front of her, ready to attack. Sakura said nothing but shivered under her cloak as she stared ahead. Shisui had rejoined their formation.

"They appear faster than we can kill them. Perhaps we have to destroy all of them at once," Shisui suggested.

"That's impossible," Tenten replied her voice wavering slightly. Naruto was oddly silent and Sakura began to worry about him.

'Follow your instincts.' The new voice made Sakura jump. She recognized it as Kaguya's. She had no time to sort her feelings out before another wave came running at them. Sakura closed her eyes searching for that familiar warmth. Opening her eyes she imagined a strong impenetrable shield forming around them.

It was gold in color, but translucent enough to see outside of it. The creatures didn't falter and as they ran into the shield they bursted into a sludge like substance. The others wasted no time in aiding her. Naruto took off, his orange cloak slowly forming into the appearance of a fox. His sword began to glow a bright blue as he slashed it forward. Strong winds followed, uprooting trees and taking the monsters with them.

Tenten also shot forward. Her daggers began to shape into longer swords. She paid no mind to the transformation of her weapons almost as if it was an everyday occurrence. Sakura watched in fascination as she moved like a shadow across the forest. Her weapon changing as she needed. Sakura watched as they switched between long swords, scythes, and other weaponry that she had little knowledge of.

Just as before, the creatures turned into sludge as soon as they were hit. More began to form lowering the group's motivation.

'You must consecrate the ground around you.' Kaguya's voiced snapped in Sakura's mind. She nodded unsure if Kaguya could see her or not. She closed her eyes in focus. She wasn't sure how exactly she was supposed to do this but let her instincts guide her.

She imagined a field of glowing golden wheat surrounding her. The wind blew the wheat in all different directions. Snapshots began to appear in her mind. Women she had never known fighting. She noticed they all had the same marking on their foreheads. A purple diamond.

Watching the women defeat their foes gave Sakura confidence. She opened her eyes watching the ground beneath her flow a golden orange color. Her determination was set. She focused harder and the golden ground began to expand, the creatures disappearing in the light.

Sweat began to slide down her brow but she paid it no mind. She could feel her strength leave her and the glowing began to die down. She heard running footsteps before she felt herself fall forward into unconsciousness.

* * *

I told you guys I wasn't quitting on this story! True it took me forever to write this chapter, but I think I'm past that silly little writers block I had. Hopefully the next chapter will come out sooner, but I can't make any promises!

Remember to read and review! Constructive criticism wanted.

Thanks for your patience and understanding,

SexualDisgrace


End file.
